


The Proposal

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ear play, Ellana is shy but not meek, Eventual Smut, F/M, I like the movie The Proposal too much and got wacky ideas from overwtaching it, I will add tags when necessary, Innocent touches, Magic Touching, Meeting the Parents, My first work with this pairing, Nudity, Slow Burn, Solas and Ellana Fluff, Solas is an ass, Solas vs. Cullen, Unexpectedly finding your soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana Lavellan needs a husband to keep her parents from taking her back home. They are traditional and want to keep the Lavellan bloodline strong. They had only let her go to the Conclave because she had promised them grandchildren before she turned thirty. Now approaching twenty-seven and still a single, virgin, Ellana takes desperate measures and tells them she is engaged to keep them from worrying. She had expected for the promised engagement to keep them at bay, she never anticipated them coming to analyze the suitor...</p>
<p>Loosely based around the movie The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. Solas and Ellana need each other, but don't realize how desperately yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with Solas and Lavellan so please be gentle. I know this plot is probably cheesy and a little ridiculous, but I couldn't help myself. For those of you who haven't seen The Proposal I highly recommend although you don't have to be familiar with it to understand any of the goings-on in this work. 
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Without further adieu.

“Solas! Solas! Solas!”

Lavellan’s troubled voice rang through the small barrier that was his door. 

Nearly causing him to trip over himself and spill his tea from surprise. 

Carefully he put the drink on his desk and made his way to the door shortly after. 

Pausing for a moment with his hand hovering over the handle. 

Taking this moment to breathe in and bring himself some inner peace, knowing full well she would undo all of his composure within seconds. The way she always did. Still he put on a brave face. 

He opened the door. 

She rushed in. Pushing him along in the process. Kicking the door behind her as she kept her hands on his chest and pushed him back. 

“Took you long enough.” She snapped at him with impatience. 

He was equally as impatient. She had no right to just burst in uninvited, in the middle of his tea time, with demands and an unparalleled attitude. 

“Excuse me for not expecting guests at this hour. How ridiculous of me.” Solas snapped back through gritted teeth. The sarcasm in his voice dominating. 

“I don’t think I like your tone.” She poked his chest with the tip of her index finger and he nearly growled with irritation.

What gave her the right to touch him and invade his personal space? More importantly what gave her the right to be so warm? Every time she touched him he felt a jolt of heat all through his core. 

“I’m fairly certain I don’t like yours either Da'len. Why don’t you start over before I leave?”

He threatened. It was a mild threat, but it worked better than he could have imagined. 

“Oh, please don’t go! Solas I really didn’t mean to snap at you.” Her voice sounded unfamiliarly sincere and her hands were unusually grasping onto his shoulders desperately yearning for his undivided attention. 

He had no idea what had crawled up her alley today, but he was intrigued by her sudden vulnerability. 

He kept silent wanting her to beg a little more. 

He liked seeing her on edge. 

“Solas, please. I need your help. My parents are here and you’re the only one who can help me.” 

Curious his eyebrows raised and a light sparked in his eyes. 

She had his attention. She had mere moments to use it to her advantage. 

She knew this. Knew how impatient she made him everyday. 

They drove each other crazy on a good day. His magic lessons always frustrating her to no end with the way he always treated her like a child. She had been taught magic her whole life, she is the first of her clan, and still he thinks she can’t be trained enough. The hours they spent together learning how to properly hold a staff and wield a glyph made her want to jump off the nearest bridge from boredom. It was simple magic, that she had perfected years ago, but he always insisted on practicing. 

It was a bore that she lived through each day and that wasn’t even including his history lessons.

By the Gods he droned on and on with those. Often times he had to wake her up in the middle of one and start over.

Could she really be blamed though? It had been fascinating the first couple of times, but to sit through hours of the same Fade discussions every day became monotonous and especially tiring after exhausting herself with slaying dragons and doing mounds of paperwork with Josephine. 

She liked his company and how he was so passionate about these things, but she also had a life to get back to. A real one. Dreams weren’t for her when she dealt with very real problems first-hand. 

Today for instance. 

Possibly a problem bigger than Corypheus- her parents were visiting. 

The very idea of Solas being her only hope of survival through their visit was frightening. 

She spoke quickly knowing his interest wouldn’t last long. 

“My parents arrived in Skyhold just minutes ago and they are requesting our presence.”

Solas chewed his cheek losing his patience. Obviously not understanding why he was crucial for her meeting her parents. 

She continued trying to explain and he smiled in victory at how he finally got to see her drone on and on with something. My, how the tables have turned Ellana. 

He tried to appear as bored as possible. 

She hated his smug look and how he fit it so well. 

“The problem is Solas the last time I talked to them we had been discussing my fertility. They said I was losing years on my life and tried to keep me from going to the Conclave. They wanted me to stay home and wed a young man from a reputable clan and carry on the precious Lavellan bloodline.” 

She put a finger on his lips before they could open sensing he had a quick retort coming. 

“I know this is my problem, but hear me out Hah'ren. They would not let me leave to the Conclave unless I promised them I would find someone and get married in the next few years.”

A moment of silence passed as he concentrated on keeping his lips from moving. Her finger oddly smelled of his favorite dessert. 

“You might still think this isn’t your problem. But it is. I may or may not have told them I found someone and they may or may not have told me they would be coming to evaluate him.”

She averted his eyes knowing he would be angry. Her finger leaving his lips mercifully ridding him of that unexpected temptation. 

She looked to the ground as she waited for the lecture. 

All she got was an exasperated sigh and the expected interrogation. “You didn’t? You wouldn’t? Did you…you did.”  
It wasn’t a lecture. It gave her the courage to continue. 

“I did, I told them I am engaged to you to get them to stop sending so many letters. I never anticipated that they would actually come to inspect.”

“You told them we are engaged? Just when I thought you were finally maturing.” Solas stepped back from her. The look on his face screamed disappointment. 

“I suppose you also told them I fell in love with you while riding atop a dragon and singing Dalish folk music?” He laughed at the nonsense of it all. 

It was truly the worst trouble she had ever gotten herself into and he couldn’t stop laughing at how he had got sucked into this trouble too. 

“You don’t have to laugh so much you know? I would make a lovely bride.” She defended herself feeling more and more self conscious the more he laughed. Her hand on her hip as it jutted out to show her annoyance. 

He just laughed again at how defensive she was getting. 

“I’m sure you would for someone who actually wants a naïve, spoiled, troublesome-”

She purposefully stomped on his foot. Her heel digging into his toes until he groaned in pain. 

It effectively got him to shut up and turned his laughing cheery mood into an angered one. 

Probably not the best way to convince him to help her, but her pride was her pride she had to defend it. 

He may not like her violent responses, but he did respect her for defending her pride. He would have done the same.

The fact is it got his attention. 

Once she realized he was listening and taking her seriously she continued.

“Look I know I shouldn’t have dragged you into my problems, but it was so easy to talk about you Solas. You are exactly who I needed as an alibi, exactly what they want for me in a husband. You’re intelligent, you are respected amongst everyone even with your apostate background, you know more about my culture than I do most days and you are young but not too young. Healthy, good look- “ She cut herself off not wanting to feed his ego more than she already had. “ Well you have good genes. A lot more muscle than most of the suitors they picked for me. And you-“ 

This time he cut her off. 

“Ellana flattering me isn’t going to get you out of this.” 

“Dammit! I know! But I had to try.” Ellana had even stepped closer to him and batted her eyelashes. “What do you want from me Solas? I am trying. I will show up to your lessons on time every day and I won’t fall asleep.” 

“Oh, Ellana you’ll have to give me something that actually holds my interests still.”

Solas raised an eyebrow and she nearly winced at how badly he was defeating her. He knew he had the upper hand and he was using it. 

In the distance she heard her parents being announced into the main Hall of Skyhold. It wouldn’t be long before they were shown to Solas' room. 

She grew desperate and kneeled in front of him. Giving him all the power. 

She took both of his hands in hers and brought them to her mouth. Kissing them as if he was a King who she was subject to. 

“Oh, Great, Wise, Solas King, I offer you my everything. Unlimited access to all of Skyhold’s libraries. Truly unlimited my King I will give you keys.”

His eyes were blown wide from her act and he looked faintly in character too. It was odd. As if she was kneeling before an actual King.

“Everything Solas. Keys to my stables. Free passes on missions. If you don’t want to go on hunts l will let you stay home. I’ll make you a study bigger than this whole rotunda. Please Solas anything! I’ll be your personal assistant, I’ll make you food. File your paperwork. Rub your dam feet every night if you say yes.”

She was almost crying and Solas actually felt some sympathy for her. It was that cursed pouty lip she gave and her big doe eyes watering that really did him in. Still he wasn’t doing this for free. She asked for a big favor so he required a big reward. 

“Access to the Eluvian for my studies.” 

If she knew how much he actually needed that she wouldn’t be on her knees. 

Lavellan had no idea how useful the Eluvian could be to him now. She didn’t question it though. It was like getting away free. 

She got off of her knees and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 

“Done. Solas thank you so much.”

Her arms were tight in the most lovely of ways. He hadn’t been touched in so many years that even her unbearable hug was welcoming to his body. 

It surprised him how much he didn’t want her to pull away and scared him. He shrugged her arms off of him quickly before he could submit to her. 

“Don’t thank me I’m not doing this for you, besides you don’t even know if I will convince them.”  
Lavellan still looked at him dreamily and it unnerved him. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” He blurted. It was unnerving because the look she gave admittedly flustered him and dammit he was a God, he should not get flustered. 

“I can’t help it, your soft side is very handsome.” 

She could see he had a heart under all of that proud demeanor and no matter what excuse he gave she still saw this as the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. She would forever look at him in a different light.

“You think I’m soft?” He asked bemused by her perspective. If she only knew that to look down at his hands was to look down at the hands that had literally massacred thousands of people and taken countless innocent virgin sacrifices. If she only knew she wouldn’t think of him that way. 

Still their was a kindness in her eyes as she reached out to touch his cheek that he couldn’t turn away from. It almost resembled forgiveness- something he had only ever dreamed of. 

“I think you’re trying and that’s more than I deserve right now.”

In that moment he found her touch for the first time to be comforting. He leaned into it and he saw a shift in her as well as felt a shift in himself. A new essence in her- vulnerability. How many times had he dreamed of seeing her indomitable focus be dominated? 

“Da'len.” His voice was low as he leaned in more and found her lips parted. Interesting.

As he leaned in more to close the gap and let his curiosity take control he was stopped by an alpha male voice. 

“Are we interrupting something? Shall we come back later at a more convenient time?” 

Lavellan instantly swiveled her head to look over her shoulder at the elf who she would forever associate with that sarcastic dominating tone of voice- her father. 

She retracted her hand from Solas' cheek fast enough to give him whiplash and sprinted over to her parents with such glee that the slap of being left in her dust barely stung seeing her so happy. 

She engulfed her father in a bear hug first making it ever so obvious how dear she held his opinion. 

Making Solas extremely nervous as Lavellan’s father didn’t even stop for a second from staring at him across the room.

Clearly assessing Solas' worth and strength. The gaze made Solas instantly stand straighter in defense.

His one hand cupping his wrist behind his back as he let the man assess him. He hoped he looked proud. He needed to look proud to be with her. That was the easier part of the act. She was a good leader at the end of the day and he did respect her as an Inquisitor. To an extent he even admired her. 

When Lavellan turned to hug her mother he noticed they were both getting watery eyes. The father the only one who looked hardened with his emotions. Solas wondered if the man had ever shed a tear in his life. The way he continued to stare cold pinning eyes through his own made Solas anxious for Ellana to return to his side. He was a God and he felt threatened. 

Luckily the mother was anxious to meet him. 

He gathered that from the smile on her face as she looked up and assessed him the same way the father had. Only difference is she complimented him and he could hear with his elven ears her praise from across the room be whispered into Ellana's ears. 

“He’s handsome, and so tall, you weren’t exaggerating in the letters.”

Ellana looked back over her shoulder at Solas who was raising a bemused brow at her now. 

It made Ellana blush. He wasn’t supposed to hear how she had described him. By the Gods he would never let her live this down. 

Before her mother could embarrass her further she took one of her hands and one of her father’s and guided them towards Solas. 

“Yes, he’s tall and handsome mamae, he is also very kind and well mannered. He won’t bite if we get closer I promise.” 

The compliments kept Solas distracted enough to not fear the father as much even as he came over and dominated his space. It was almost unnerving how intimidating such a short elf could be. Three inches or so taller than Ellana and yet so powerful. It obviously ran in the family. That and the gorgeous golden hair. So naturally beautiful. No styling or Orlesian products just silky looking locks that flowed in lazy waves off of shoulders and all the way down to their waists'. 

He had to imagine Ellana's was as graceful as her mother's. Speculation was all he had when the Inquisitor refused to let her hair down in the presence of others. He honestly wondered if she ever let it down. She was always surprisingly professional for her age a trait likely drilled into her by her father. 

“I save my bites for Ellana.” 

The Inquisitor immediately flushed red and shook her head nervously back and forth. 

He didn’t see the problem, his bold words seemed to make the mother light up with excitement. 

Ellana started to laugh. The forced laugh that even Solas with little time of knowing her recognized as fake. Ellana's parents definitely noticed. 

“Hahaha so not funny Solas.” She pinched his bicep hard and his jaw clenched as he tried to keep his composure through the pain. 

“I don’t know Ellana, I think Solas is being hysterical. To think that he actually believes you would let him bite you. I mean as if my pure Ellana would ever let an elf like you touch her. Truly whatever act you two are trying to pull is ridiculous. You don’t even have Vallaslin Solas, you aren’t worthy of her.” The father chuckled and his laugh was deep and true and Solas felt another pinch but this time at his ego. His pride making him forget his manners. 

“An elf like me?” Solas grit his teeth against each other- the telltale sign he was going to burst at the seams.

Ellana gripped his forearm with the base of her hand. Wrapping her fingers around the wrist and trying desperately to remind Solas she was there and he was doing this for her and she needed him to forget his pride for a moment. Her eyes were boring into him and he could feel them burning the side of his face. 

He never knew her to be so desperate and vulnerable. This must really matter to her if she put so much trust in him. A man she loathed. 

He succumbed to her silent pleas. 

“I suppose you are right. I’m not worthy of your daughter. I don’t have Vallaslin and I am acting.”

Ellana stared daggers at him. She was furious that he would betray her within the first hour of their act. 

Her eyes were almost watering as she realized everything she would lose now that the secret was out. She would be taken back to the clan. A suitor would be chosen for her. She would be encouraged to have children with a man she didn’t know or care for. She would lose her title and all of her friends here. The mounts, the weapons, the growing army, the protection of Skyhold and all because Solas couldn’t betray his pride. 

Her body was slowly shifting away from him. She should have never trusted him. 

Her father didn’t and he always knew best. 

“I knew it was an act you don’t have to tell me boy. Neither one of you are wearing engagement rings, and my daughter looks as untouched as ever.”

Ellana was definitely going to cry now. Not only did her father see through their act, but he was just as embarrassing as before. Why would he bring up the fact that she was a virgin?!

“Dad stop okay, we get it you’re mad. It was a foolish act and I’m sorry.” 

Now Solas' hand was around her forearm and he was reminding her that he was still there. Momentarily perplexed by his touch she let him speak even though she felt so betrayed by him. 

“If I may finish?”

“Be my guest.”

“We were acting, but not because we aren’t together. We are very much engaged and very deeply in love.”  
Solas stared into her eyes then for added effect.

He was speaking in a tone that even she could believe. He just might save her for the second time that day. A slow smile creeped across her face the more he talked. 

“We don’t wear rings because many in the Inquisition are still prejudiced against elves and even if they are accepting of Ellana they are not as accepting of me an apostate. For that reason we have kept our engagement secret for our safety and for morale.”

Ellana chewed her lip in fascination of how very handsome Solas suddenly was. There was definitely something sexy about a savior even if she should be put off by his grand ability to lie. 

Seeing that her dad was buying it she added, ”Plus the stone on the ring is so large that it would be a hindrance in battle.” 

Solas rolled his eyes at her when her parents weren’t looking. “Yes there is that issue certainly. As for your daughter being untouched. Well…I am a rather traditional elf.”

Ellana almost laughed at how believable he sounded in his lie. If her parents could only feel how hot his roughened hand was on her skin they would know he had seduced many. By the Gods the way she saw his jaw move at this side angle could seduce her and he wasn’t even trying. It was not what she expected from him. 

“That tradition is unnecessary now. Ellana is losing her best child bearing years. You have my blessing as her mother to –“

“Mother! I am not some toy!”

“He is going to be your husband Ellana, you should both have fun. I cannot wait another year for a wedding and then another year after for the child to be born. You may not have that much time.”

“How old do you think I am mamae?!” She was stalking towards her mother with an angry face on. 

Solas let her go realizing that her pride could be fought for in the moment. 

Besides the father was smiling for once. Solas took this as an opportunity to really seal the deal and bond with him. 

“Are they always like this?” Solas said sidelong to the Father. 

Both of their proud expressions being replaced with lighthearted smiles and actual laughs. It was a first for Solas and the father. 

“Yes. They have always argued like this. It’s how they communicate. Ellana will give into her mother’s whims eventually though and let her win. She might even hug her in a minute. She is excessively kind like that.”

Solas smiled as he watched the father’s words come to life. 

He felt Ellana's hug vicariously through the mother. Remembering how soft yet firm her arms were. 

“Look Solas, I don’t like you, but my daughter has let you into her life and I will have to respect that.”

Solas smiled in victory. The act had been convincing enough, but this was only the first of many. That much was obvious with the Father's adage. 

“However, my daughter is young and naïve, she doesn’t know what she needs. I will not let her ruin the bloodline with unworthy men. She will be leaving with us by the end of the month to be paired with a more…appropriate suitor. I’m expecting you to call off this ridiculous engagement before then. Is that clear? Do you understand?”

Solas had no connection to Ellana truly, but he felt obligated to defend her honor. 

“No. I don’t understand. Last I checked Ellana is a grown woman. She has managed to run the whole Inquisition without experience and very little guidance, and has survived dueling dragons at least the size of this room, forgive me, but I believe that grants her authority over her own choices certainly over the man she wants to marry. Perhaps you should focus on supporting her instead of your Dalish pride.”

A moment of shocked silence passed between the two men. Ellana's father had obviously never been talked to in such a manner.

“You dare speak to your elder that way?! I am appalled! Who are you to tell me how to parent?!” 

Ellana and her mother turned to the raised voice. Ellana looking extremely worried that all of their hard work of convincing was about to be thrown to the wolves. 

Solas held his tongue when he noticed Ellana’s face near tears. He was defending her so she wouldn’t get hurt and yet he still had to endure seeing her in pain. 

“You are not my elder and I am your son in law. Try and respect my opinions and I will try and respect yours.” Solas walked to Ellana growing increasingly frustrated that he had let her down and not bonded with the man. 

“I’m sorry Da'len I have to leave.” He whispered into her ear and she felt her body tremble from the breath wafting on her skin and the heart ache in her heart. He was leaving her when she needed him most. 

Before she could reach out and try and stop him he was already gone. He had ran out and she was left with her father storming out in the opposite direction and her mother following him loyally. 

All Ellana had left were her confused thoughts and shaking hands. She didn’t know who to follow after or what had caused the split she knew it had been something Solas said which only begged the question…

What had Solas said?


	2. It's in the Magic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Ellana share a private moment as they awkwardly try to console each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this chapter to just have some cute, lighthearted fluff, to make up for the drama in the last chapter. I hope my intentions shine through.

“You should have taken my keys before running here dork.”

Ellana smiled from across the hall as she saw Solas attempt for the third time to open the door to the underground library. Underground in the sense that it was under the main part of the fortress. More towards the dungeons. 

His fist banged on the door in frustration and she admitted to herself that his tensed back was easy on the eyes. 

“I did not run and you shouldn’t have followed me, you have your father to tend to.” Just as she came up behind him to reach for the handle with her keys he touched the door with magic and it opened. 

“And I don’t need your keys.” He said confidently smug as he looked down at their contacting hands. 

She shuddered at the power she felt radiating through him and the door. He could have opened the door this whole time, but he waited for her to find him. For this moment and this contact. Something about that knowledge made her blush. Truly he did have a soft side. 

“That’s what my mother is for. I-I, I have you to tend to.” 

Her eyes shined up at his and he could see that forgiveness in them again when he should be seeing disappointment.   
It made him long for her. 

“Ellana…”He nearly sung her name and even though he didn’t, even though he just slurred it with his tongue it sounded just as enchanting to her. 

Her ears even twitched at the sound. 

“I know this is just an act Solas, but we have to be thorough. I’m expected to tend to you.”

Solas walked into the room and his hand held her wrist. Tugging her forward into it. 

“Right of course…” A small part of him had been hopeful she had come here on her own accord without an ulterior motive, but that was foolish, wishful thinking. 

“But you don’t know the first thing about me Ellana, and you definitely don’t know how to be a wife, so how exactly do you plan to console me?” 

She huffed and her foot closed the door behind her to give them privacy. 

“I don’t know much about you Solas, but I think I know more than most and as for being a wife or at least your wife to be, I know a few things from observing my mother through the years.” 

Lavellan walked to him as he led her to a couch in the other side of the room. As he sat she stood in front of him and looked down on his hurt face. 

He looked more disappointed in himself than anything. 

She put her hands tentatively on his shoulders and pushed them back until they hit the couch and he was forced to look up at her. 

She swore she saw his jaw clench in some kind of restraint, but she could just be overanalyzing. 

“Solas, don’t beat yourself up. You’ve helped me so much tonight, no matter what my father thinks, you did a great job.” The first thing she had learned was that the majority of men liked their ego stroked. Her father certainly always liked being told he was right. 

He found himself watching her lips, intrigued by how she commanded every word to accentuate the ruby curves. 

His jaw was clenching from restraint. His animalistic side found Ellana very attractive even if his logical side found her ill fitted to him. She was too young, too Dalish, too stubborn and far too fragile for him, but her lips… and her eyes…  
Dare he forget her hands- the newest addition to this equation that was adding up to his demise. 

“Da'len, if you’re trying to comfort me-“

“I’m doing a terrible job aren’t I? Maybe I should try a different tactic? There was this one thing,...”

Solas' eyes practically bugged out of his head imagining Ellana consoling him the way a wife would. 

He quickly put up his hands in defense and scooted away from her on the couch. Putting a healthy distance between them. 

“Whatever you’re thinking is not necessary. I will be fine.” He said hurriedly, but he wasn’t quick enough. 

Her hands took his and he swore he felt the world change. 

“Solas, relax. What did you think I was going to do? By the Gods you didn’t think…? You did, didn’t you?! Oh dear, Solas believe me I would never touch you like that. You are far too dorky to be my type.” 

Solas let that comment slip away unnoticed. Not letting it affect his ego even though it did sting a bit. 

If she only knew how much of a macho man he was back in his glory days. 

“Then do explain why you are in my personal space again and have my hands captive.” 

“Well you see there was this thing I used to do with my brother whenever he was upset.” 

Solas was awestruck for a moment as her hands molded with his. Her fingers so gentle- her palms so warm. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” He watched her fingers as they played with his until they had their hands completely sprawled out and palm to palm. 

“I don’t think I’ve told anyone about him in years.” 

She situated herself on the couch so that she had her right side against the cushion while her left side was unsupported. Her right leg up on the couch while her left dangled off the side. The warmth of her leg hitting his as well her knee and parts of her thigh. 

“Well anyways, he used to get really upset whenever we had our magic lessons. I used to outdo him all the time in spellcasting and he was older so he got really upset. He felt like he was letting down our parents and our clan all because he had trouble with electric spells.”

“So you held hands?” Solas asked with a curious glimmer in his eyes as he let her bring their hands close to her face and examine. He didn’t realize it then but he had subconsciously moved closer towards her. 

“After the lesson was over I would take him away to a private place and I would try and talk to him. He didn’t always want to listen. So I would take his hands in mine like this and I would cast spells.” 

Softly Ellana cooed some incoherent words into their palms. Her lips nearly grazing over his fingertips making Solas lose his breath for a moment. He was lucky he had such a practiced stern expression. 

“And I would tell him to feel it with me, that magic wasn’t about the spells it was about the spark, the way it flows through like a current.” 

Solas felt the electricity radiate out of her palms. Sending miniscule jolts to each one of his fingertips.

The spell was unnecessary. Her touch was enough to shake him to the core. 

Her right hand was slowly closing with his. Their fingers now entangled instead of sprawled out and he found he liked that more than anything. 

The subconscious movements controlling him again. He was leaning on his side now with his elbow up on the cushion mirroring her own elbow. 

“What did he do then Ellana?” Solas' voice was calmer now as he enjoyed this vulnerable moment with her. 

“The first few times he did nothing. He just took it, but…” 

Ellana was suddenly hyperaware of how close Solas was to her and of how dreamy he looked with soft candle light caressing his features. She tried to steady her magic as she knew her emotions occasionally heightened the effects of the spells. 

He felt a particularly strong jolt down his palm and further down his arms. 

It made him shiver as he looked at her.

“But, what Da'len?” 

She was starting to love when he called her that. Quickly she found she was losing control of her spell. 

To save him any pain she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of power coursing through her.

“Eventually he learned how to feel it for himself.” 

She bit her lip as she concentrated on controlling all of her mixed feelings of the moment to use them to her advantage for the spell. 

Solas couldn’t help his amusement as he watched her slowly lose focus and earnestly try to concentrate. It was the second time that day he had seen her out of her element. 

He was watching her lips unashamedly as her eyes closed and allowed him. 

His own hands concentrating on feeling the power with her. He added his own spell wordlessly making hers stronger.   
Surprising her with a cool touch.

Her smile flashed wide at the feel of his magic mixing with hers. 

She had never felt anything like it. She molded her hands with his hopelessly infatuated by their skill. 

“Did he like the way it felt once he knew he could feel it for himself?” Solas asked as his thumbpads stroked in circles against her outer palms up to her pulse points on her wrists. 

Ellana wondered if the question was still about her brother. Was she a fool to think Solas might actually be referring to her and what she was feeling with his power?

“Yes.” She nearly moaned as she leaned into his touch. Her hands no longer in control as his magic was monumentally more powerful. 

Now tingles and chills were running up and down her body and being associated with Solas' touch. She doubted she would be able to look at him the same after tonight. 

“Once he felt the power, it was all he could think about.” 

Her touch was all he could think about too even without the magic. 

“Ellana.”

She snapped out of her momentary bliss.

“Yes?” Her eyes opened only to find the handsome, powerful, elf leaning into her. 

“Your hand is on my chest.” His voice was deeper than usual and that was probably because she was indirectly sending electricity up and down his body. 

She flushed red at how embarrassed she was. 

Way to kill the moment Ellana.

 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered as her hand slowly moved on its own accord down his chest.

When she looked back up she noticed Solas was grinning. Solas…grinning. Gods he was probably laughing at her making a fool of herself. 

“I’m so sorry. Really, I didn’t mean to, I just I lost control of my hand for a second there.” 

Solas only grinned wider as her hand started to move up and around his neck as she had her fit of nervousness. 

He eventually grabbed her wrists to steady her and calm her. 

“Ellana, don’t apologize. We are engaged remember?” 

“Oh! Right, of course, I was just acting, of course.” She seemed to be reassuring herself more than him. As her hands were still twitching against his neck sending that little bit of magic up and down his pulse points. Affecting him in ways she did not know. 

Reminding him of how long it has been since the last time he…

And now he was crossing his legs to hide the evidence. 

She sensed something new in his eyes that was dark and dangerous and made her a little afraid. She pulled her hands away but his hands didn’t detach from her wrists until she made a very vulnerable sound that she hardly recognized. 

“Da'len, you should go rest. I will be fine.” He was more than fine now thanks to her. 

She was so nervous and confused by her emotions in that moment she thought it best to listen to him and get some time alone. 

She started walking towards the door and she could swear she felt his eyes linger on her as she left. 

Solas very nearly locked that door with magic as her hips swayed. His hands gripped the couch to resist any effort to pull her back to him. He knew it was wrong to want her. Whatever they would have would be wrong, yet it felt so right.   
Wen she turned around to look over her shoulder at him he nearly growled. 

“Yes Da'len? Was there something you needed of me?” 

He sounded impatient and she wondered why.

“Well it’s just…I feel I should mention…”

“Yes?” The longer she stood in the room with him the more impatient he became. If she didn’t leave soon he might act on his ridiculous desires. 

She gulped. Almost afraid of the impatient look he was giving. He looked ready to attack her for being annoying and not leaving soon enough. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just you told me to rest and it reminded me Solas, you are engaged to me, when you go to rest tonight you have to join my bed or my parents really won’t believe our lie. I’ll see you soon then.” She ran so fast after a last glance at him. 

He looked like he was about to burst. 

Because he was…

She barely made it out before he had crossed the room and banged his fist on the door in frustration. Frustrated that he hadn’t caught her. 

She had left him with thoughts of her magic touch caressing his skin, and silk pyjamas that she likely wore to bed, and her hair wet and undone because he could only imagine she bathed before bed. The thought that they would be sleeping together had him banging his head against the door. She was going to be his end and she didn’t even know she was the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and I can't thank you all enough for your feedback and love. I do apologize for the wait, I would have updated sooner, but I was setback a few days from the extraction of my wisdom teeth. What joy it is to be an adult. Anyways I love you guys and please let me know how you feel about this. I really do adore your feedback. See you next time!


	3. Don't Be Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana stirs something in Solas that he has long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Ellana and Solas fluff and cuteness. Mild nudity.
> 
> Also I took some liberties with the layout of Ellana's Quarters. There's just no way she doesn't have a washroom in that massive space somewhere.

On her way up to her Quarter’s the Inquisitor was hounded by her throne.

All it took was one glance and suddenly all of her generals and champions were upon her.

They were flocking to her guaranteeing no chance of escape.

“Inquisitor!”

“Inquisitor.”

“Inquisitor?”

Suddenly surrounded she looked up and obliged their presence.

“Yes, what is it?” She asked a little exasperated at being overwhelmed for the hundredth time that day.

“It’s just that we know you were the one who decided to get a new cook for us back at The Western Approach. You saved our men with that Inquisitor. They felt right at home. We owe you everything. “

They all wore such bright smiles she almost couldn’t handle their energy.

It was late and they caught her on a rough day.

A very confusing, emotionally frustrating kind of day.

She just wanted to get to her room before her parents could appear from the shadows and lecture her more about her poor choices.

She smiled back at the men and tried to end this meet politely.

“Truly it was the least I could do. I’m glad it meant so much.”

Some of the men got bashful when she smiled and it would be endearing on any other night, but tonight she was exhausted and just wanted them to let her pass, but they were just so enraptured by her.

Every time they sensed she was ready to leave they followed and persisted.

“Please don’t go Inquisitor, we wrote you a song to thank you. Please listen to it, we all really love you…”

Her eyes bulged out of her head.

A…song…

 _Love_ …

Creators have mercy how was she going to get out of this?

Just as they were beginning to ungracefully belt her name, broad, strong hands met her shoulders and encompassed her with a familiar warmth and security.

It was no wonder who the hands belonged to.

The only man who could make her feel such with such a small gesture and the only man who had the generals' instantly straightening themselves and bowing their heads.

“Commander.” They said in unison.

" _Cullen_ …"

"Are these men bothering you Inquisitor? Running your ears off?”

He accentuated one word with his lips grazing particularly close to one ear. It was probably nothing. She should count it as an accident considering how far he had to crane his head down to make up for their height differences, but the low warning tone he used to intimidate the generals' did something to her that she wasn’t proud of and when combined with the ear graze she was positive it would be a lie to call it an accident.

For the moment she ignored it, focusing on her professional duties first.

“No, ummm…they weren’t bothering me, they just caught me at a bad time is all. I would love to hear their song another time perhaps in battle. I am sure it is epic.”

She gave them her kindest smile.

They took the unspoken cue.

“As you wish mi'lady.” They all bowed to her before taking their leave.

After the last man was finally out of hearing distance she let out a sigh.

“Thank you Cullen. You saved me for what the…tenth time?” She chuckled as she turned to face him and his hands slowly draped down until they gingerly held her elbows.

“More like twentieth, but who’s counting?” He casually reminded her with his tender tone and warm smile.

“You’re right, saving me is practically an everyday occurrence it’s almost as if I should knight you or something, maybe make you some kind of commander who can protect me at all costs? Pay you to have my back?” She chuckled genuinely amused with her lighthearted comeback. It wasn’t like her to let some man make her feel like a dainty, damsel in distress.

Then again Cullen wasn’t some man.

When he leaned into her and his shadow overcast hers on the floor she felt like a frail creature, vulnerable and yes, dainty.

And then he whispered into her ear again- with what she was sure was a purposeful lip graze.

“You don’t have to pay me...I do it for you. Goodnight, Inquisitor.”

Her knees went weak when his breath tickled her neck as he brushed past her.

When her eyes finally opened and the shock of what just happened left her it was no surprise that she found many fangirls of Cullen giving her warning glares.

She stuck her tongue out at them and headed towards her Quarter’s.

Once in her room she shrugged off her coat and threw it on her desk.

Then headed over to her bed.

Stripping off more clothes on the way.

Leaving the fabrics in a trail along her floor and rug.

It had been a long day she needed to bathe.

He has been laying on her couch the whole time.

His body extended completely so he went unnoticed.

Only his ear tips could truly be seen past the couch’s arm and that was only if one looked.

Ellana wasn’t looking.

She was under the impression she was alone and why wouldn’t she be? She had been alone for so many years.

Yes her parents did mention something about virginity.

So it was no surprise truly that she walked right past him.

The only surprise was how he heard fabric hit the ground and how that sound affected him.

Softly he lifted his knee to hide the affect in case she did ever look his way.

The rest of him tried to shake off the feeling.

Tried to keep himself from curiously looking her way.

Hard as he might try his book was no longer appealing.

He was rereading the same line over and over again because he couldn’t for the life of him focus on the actual words.

Not when two loud thunk's hit the floor next.

Her boots.

And then a clink.

Her belt.

All that could be left was…

He dared a peak at her when her shuffling stopped.

Her back was to him and it was bare and ivory, only her faint mauve Vallaslin and dark birth marks provided any color. His breath hitched and he was careful to make it quiet. He couldn’t help it, her markings drove him mad for so many reasons.

The way they curved with her shoulder blades and accented her spine. Drawing his eyes in and tempting him to trace the lines with his fingertips.

And then her back straightened as her arms raised. He could see her perfect figure.

Well to be fair it wasn’t perfect, she didn’t have the child bearing hips that her mother expected of her or legs that went for miles like most men’s fantasies, but her simple, ample features were more than enough to please him.

He found her perfect.

Her legs were average length for an elf, but her thighs, calves, and ass were all nicely toned from the countless treks and battles that he found himself imagining how it would look to see her curves completely burst the seams of her leggings- they already threatened to now.

He was unconsciously chewing the corner of his bottom lip as he lost himself in his fantasies. Watching her every move as if he was reading his favorite book and was impatient for the next scene.

Every little move she made, made him that much more eager to touch her.

She raised one hand to rub a knot out of her neck, and albeit an innocent act her body had a not so innocent reaction.

The relief of the pressure had her moaning.

Soft, and breathy, and a little too tantalizing.

He had turned completely on the couch now.

Laying on his side watching her with apt amusement.

The book that was once in his face, was now softly folded in his hand and out of his line of sight.

She was far more worthy of his time.

His eyes zeroed in on her like a hunter as her little moans continued and were accompanied with relieved gasps as she unloaded the weight of her day.

She stopped rubbing her neck only for a moment to unclasp the jewelry at the base of it.

The glimmer of the stones and gold chains nowhere near as eye-catching as her porcelain skin and now…

Her _hair_.

His assumptions from earlier weren’t too far off.

He had imagined her hair to be long like her parents and he was right about that it hugged her hips so sweetly, but he had not imagined it to be so… Indescribable.

When she dropped it from its confines it was like he got slapped in the face.

He lost his ability to speak, lost the ability to form coherent words let alone sentences.

Even his thoughts were base and a little pathetic for an elf of his knowledge and age.

All he could think was- touch, touch hair, thread fingers in it, pull her head back with it until he could kiss her neck…

The best description he had for the golden locks and their lazy waves curving off her shoulders and ghosting across her waistband was a sound.

Not a word or words, though he was sure he had many…somewhere.

No a sound.

An exasperated sigh that coursed through his whole body in a shivering motion, that made him drop his book and most of himself off of the couch, he caught himself in time to not add a thud to her listening ears, but even his best efforts didn’t make up for the fact that his sigh had given away his location and now she was going to murder him.

The least he could do was sit up straight and look at the floor, unfortunately his eyes couldn’t bring themselves away from her hair so when she turned around and his eyes were still scanning he got a full view of her bare chest.

“Solas! What are you doing here?!”

And those flushed peaks were more distracting than her hair.

The fantasies that came to his head as they bounced with her quick movements to grab a cover of some sort made his knees go weak and his lips part to catch any semblance of a breath.

She had to bend over to look for her blanket on the bed and of course his eyes went to her ass.

“Stop looking! You aren’t supposed to be here yet!”

It was as if the more she tried to correct the situation the more she actually made it worse.

His head was cocked to the side as his eyes followed the bend of her waist.

The blanket just wasn’t cooperating with her it was too tucked in that she took desperate measures and wrapped herself with the drapes hanging off the canopy of her bedposts.

Of course doing such meant she couldn’t travel and Solas could easily come up behind her and trap her in that spot.

Not that he was moving.

He rather liked this view of her so befuddled and nervous and peeking to the side of the bed post to see him.

“Explain yourself!”

He smirked as her eyes pinned him.

She was even sexier angry.

Her eyes a dark storming sea where they were usually cerulean still waters.

“I was invited.”

“Well you’re officially uninvited. Please leave.”

He stood up and walked towards her seeing as she was in no position to kick him out.

“Well now I simply can’t leave, you see it’s not everyday a man comes to be in a position like this.”

Solas chuckled as he looked down at his feet that were stepping on her shirts.

Yes, it certainly had been a long time since he had been in such a position with a woman.

His body told him a hunt was long overdue with every move he made as if he was greasing up rusty parts making them smooth again with sly, stolen glances over her body, and cautious, timed, steps closer to her.

“What position do you think you are in exactly, Solas? This is my room and therefore I make the rules.”

Albeit confident her voice was still shaky as if she didn’t believe herself at the moment. Didn’t realize she had the upper hand.

“I’m only referring to the position of being alone in a room with a beautiful woman.”

He could almost see the rust flaking off.

Now she was the one stealing sly glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.

He was.

When he caught her glance the blush she already had from the compliment intensified and her eyelashes fluttered in an adorable innocent sort of fashion. As if she had never heard such compliments before.

“A beautiful woman who is barely clothed… what is a man to do?”

Solas took another careful step to her picking up her shirt along the way so she couldn’t get back to it.

“Solas, please just hand over the shirt.”

Her anger was gone replaced by vulnerability now as she couldn’t move from her spot and only had use of one hand as the other held up the drape at her back.

He smirked at her and his eyes darkened as he realized he had the power now.

“As you wish, _Da'len_.”

He stood in the middle of her rug and extended his hand out to her subsequently offering the shirt.

Only catch was he was about 10 feet from her and her arms couldn’t reach without dropping the drapes and coming to him with everything exposed as it was.

“Solas! Please.”

She strained her words and her blush returned.

“I simply can’t help further Ellana, my arms are too short and surely you don’t want me to walk closer to you and your bed?”

She huffed air out of her nostrils at how infuriating he was because he was right.

The least she could do now was gain some pride back from him.

Not an easy task when he held it all in his stance, expression, tone, and - everything about him was proud.

She unclutched the drape and let it fall as she made her way around the bed post.

Swallowing her nervousness as she rounded the bend and officially started her walk across the rug with no cover.

A ripe blush on her face and chest as she stared daggers at him and he returned her gaze.

His eyes looked as if he was mystified by her choice and proud of it at the same time and then she couldn’t see his eyes anymore because he lowered them into her chest as she approached.

Her long strides making her chest bounce a little producing a grin from him.

As his eyes raked over her skin and left nothing unchecked she prayed to the Gods that she still looked brave and not as hopelessly fragile and inexperienced as she felt.

When she finally made it to him her hand was bold enough to graze over his and the touch sent shivers down both of their bodies.

“ _Ass_.”

She said sternly as she yanked the fabric from his hand and made sure to meet his eyes so he could see his defeat.

He looked at a loss for words and she couldn’t be happier.

Her victory smile shaped her face well and she carried it back in the other direction as she sauntered away heading off to the wash room finally.

“An ass who you are marrying!” He said trying to have the last word.

She still managed to win.

“An ass is still an ass. Goodnight, Solas!”

She yelled back before shutting her wash room door in an attempt to block him out. If only her mind could think to do the same thing. It was still stuck on the fact that he had called her beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have watched It's a Wonderful Life before this last scene here was based a little on the "robe" scene in that movie because I love that movie about as much as The Proposal. I hope you all enjoyed it, I do so love all of the praise and love you've been giving me, it's so sweet. I look forward to anything you have to say, so please don't be afraid to tell me what you thought. Also I apologize for taking forever to post.


	4. Sure Feels Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Ellana share a bed and are overwhelmed with each other and their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Ellana and Solas fluff, cuteness. Mild nudity. Spoilers about Solas. 
> 
> Elvish Translation  
> Revas = Freedom

Solas paced around her room to blow off steam and tension.

He wasn’t used to being outmatched. Nor was he used to her and seeing her so bare.

The more he replayed the scene in his mind, the faster he walked until eventually he was so far gone in a newly formed fantasy that he had to distract himself with things about her room. He went over to her desk and sat in her chair.

Leaning back and looking for some book or note or something to distract himself with. One paper in particular caught his eye.

It had his name on it, barely legible under all the books, but he saw his name in a creased corner and just had to indulge himself.

He moved the books away and heard the woman singing in the bath letting him know he had time at least until the end of the song to examine the paper before him.

He glossed his eyes over and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

He stole a long glance and committed the paper to memory before he moved the books back and headed for her bed.

He shrugged off his shirts and belt and folded the cloth at the bottom of the bed leaving it in a pile.

A smile still plastered on his face even as he stared up at the grand ceiling and waited for her return.

He ought to be bored out of his mind, but the images that he had just seen, and the idea of her returning to sleep in the same bed as him was just too exciting.

He waited patiently and laid himself down until his head was on her pillows and his nose was breathing her in again as he turned into said pillows.

For her sake he hoped she slept with clothes on.

She stopped singing as she stepped out of the bath and began to dry herself.

It was eerily quiet outside the door and it unnerved her. Was Solas plotting out there?

Quickly she towel dried her hair to get rid of the excess water, but leave the rest to air dry.

Then she applied her lotions and put on her nightgown. Suddenly wishing Dorian hadn’t insisted on such luxurious clothes.

A silk nightgown may keep her warm on a cold night, but it also looked a little sexier than she wanted to be for Solas.

Especially after everything.

Still she had to wear something and she was not about to put her dirty clothes back on.

She braced herself at the door before opening it and finally breathing when she realized Solas was on the bed and not in some corner about to sneak up on her.

At least this way she had some control over the situation.

“Solas, close your eyes."

She could almost see his smirk form in her mind.

"Are you-?"

"Just close them!"

“Okay. They’re closed.”

Little did she know he was lying.

She walked across the room and circled the bed to her side as fast as she could.

It wasn’t until her knee was lifting onto the bed that she realized he was staring.

Quickly she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

“I told you to close your eyes!”

He chuckled and moved the pillow off his face to try and steal another look of the temptress in her natural element. Sadly, she was already under the covers completely bundled up so no skin was showing except that of her neck.

“You never said for how long.”

It wasn’t a total loss, the sheets hugged her curves nicely even more so when she turned on her side so her back was to him.

“You’re impossible.”

“Maybe. How was your bath?”

“It was just a bath. Not a big deal.”

“You were singing, rather nicely if I might add.”

She turned over to face him now and he caught her examining his chest.

Good.

He had left it bare for her.

It was only fair.

“I-I ummm, I always sing.”

He turned onto his side now too so she could see all of his chest and abs in full view.

He smirked the lower her eyes travelled.

She was as bold as he was, but she was cuter, sweeter, her looks were more innocently curious.

Whereas when he looked at her body he knew what was there and he was looking for ways to get a touch of it.

“Do you always cocoon yourself under covers too?”

“No. Only when I share a bed with a handsome elf.”

She said under her breath as she adjusted the sheet to comfortably cover her instead of cocoon her. Her shoulders bare now he was more than amused.

“You think I’m handsome?”

“I-I ummm…” She was blushing and he was having a grand time making her nervous.

He shifted closer to her so she could get a better look at him.

His arm hanging along his side. His hand resting just by his lower abdomen.

She was biting her lip now imagining his hand sliding lower. The thought of him touching himself on her bed was too much.

“You what, _Da'len_?”

She shivered. He really needed to stop calling her that.

“I-I, yes, you are incredibly handsome. Please, don’t let it get to your head.”

His fingers twitched wanting to touch her. Needing an excuse to touch her or at the very least to be within a reaching distance of her.

“I won’t. But you know if you’re covering up for any other reason you can tell me.”

“To be honest I am a little cold. My hair is still wet you see?”

_Jackpot_

He had definitely noticed the wet hair. It made her shoulders glisten. He admittedly had been following stray droplets of water down her curves when she thought he wasn’t looking.

He nodded.

“Your room is elevated more so then the rest of ours. You are getting the breeze from the mountains.”

“The snowy mountains.” She added and he noticed she was scooting closer apparently wanting the same thing he did. But she didn’t commit all the way.

There was still much distance between them. However, now he knew he had something she wanted.

Warmth.

With the last bit of the sun setting she would be craving him in no time. He was honestly surprised she could will herself away with just a nightgown on and a thin sheet.

“Yes, the snowy mountains. Is that why you have your bed curtains? Would you like for me to close them?”

Her eyes were slowly closing in concentration.

He could see her body curling in on itself to get the most heat it could.

Still she protested his help.

Her hand reaching out as if to grab him. Or slap him. But he was to far away and her hand fell just shy of his chest.

“No. Don’t move. Your body is keeping the draft away.”

She was moving closer again, but still stubbornly keeping a space between them.

She was infuriating.

He couldn’t bare to see her shiver anymore.

She ought to be satisfied with herself when in her bed. Certainly while she laid with her husband to be.

He lifted her hand and tugged it to get her attention.

“Come here, Da’len.”

She opened her eyes at that word. It was becoming her weakness. She squirmed over if only to regain the use of her hand.

The warmth that swallowed her when she pressed herself flush against him was other worldly.

A soft sigh escaped her at the bliss of it.

“Thank you for not making me ask.”

She whispered against the groove of his neck and he lost his breath.

Even with the sheet still covering her he could feel her warmth and the outline of her body. Her full form pressed against him. The breasts that he had got a view of earlier now only a sheet between his chest. Her hardened nipples from the cold poking through.

It took everything he had to just rest his hand on the small of her back and let her leg between his without going insane.

He wasn’t even under the sheets with her and he would survive this cold night with proximity to her alone. His lips tasting her wet hair as she used his neck and shoulder as a kind of pillow.

Her arms wrapping around him for extra warmth and to be honest to get a feel of his shirtless back. She sighed again into his skin and he found his grip on her tightening the moment her chilled hands touched his burning back. A welcome touch.

All of her body was welcome to have at his.

“Handsome and sweet, maybe you aren’t an ass after all.” She mumbled into his skin as her fingertips left imprints on his spine from how right she clutched into him.

Reminding him of other times women had done that to him.

“I’m not sweet. Believe me.” He had plotted all of this to be able to touch her. It was selfish and perverted and he should be ashamed, but when she breathed against his skin and her chest heaved against his and her leg rose up to get comfortable he just couldn’t bring himself to give this up.

He hitched in breath and she chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” He asked with shaking breaths.

“Nothing. Well it’s just now you’re honest too. You’re kind of the complete package.”

He smiled against her head.

“And that’s funny?”

She lifted her face to look up into his eyes.

“You just aren’t what I expected. It's funny the way things work out.”

There was a pure innocence in her gaze as she looked at him with an adorable admiration.

His own gaze showing his helpless longing for her.

“Y-you.”

He was surprised at his own nervousness. He had to cough to regain his composure.

“You aren’t what I expected either.”

Her one hand removed itself from his back and went up to his cheek. Testing his strength now. As all he wanted to do now was turn his face into her palm and kiss it.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes good. Goodnight, Solas.”

With that she caught him off guard for the billionth time that night.

She craned her neck and kissed his cheek.

After an eternity or at least what felt like one she left his skin and stared up at him with glossed over eyes and parted lips.

He could not let her mischievous actions go without consequences.

With a growl he swooped down and planted a kiss on her cheek that was a bit more charged than the average goodnight kiss, but still quite innocent compared to what Solas wanted to do.

His hand fisted the sheet at her back to try and get a grip of himself. Something to keep him steady as he tasted her skin.

She tasted like fresh fruits from the lotion she had put on, and a faint taste of a natural earthy essence left an intense flavor on his lips as well. He wanted more, but he couldn't have more.

Could he?

The fact that she had initiated this only confused his feelings more.

He couldn't resist the temptation not when it was so real.

He indulged himself in one more kiss. One that was closer to her lips than either of them had planned for. A peck that longed to be more.

Her hand moving off his cheek to curl around his neck and tug at the jaw bone necklace.

Tugging him closer while simultaneously reminding him why he had to pull away.

He couldn't and shouldn't grow attached to her, but damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing to have her so desperate for him to stay to pull him in like this.

The silent plea, and all he had given was a peck on her cheek.

"Please, just one more. It feels so warm."

Of course she didn't desire him only what he could give her. He shouldn't have hoped for more.

"I mean if you want to."

"It's not a matter of want. I shouldn't."

He couldn't meet her eyes just then. It shouldn't be about what he wants and she should see that.

She should not be the one begging him, he should be the one begging her. She was after all so much more than he deserved.

"Okay..." Her grip on the jawbone loosened and he could see the disappointment on her face.

"Just stay close to me okay?"

He smiled at her and his palm spread across her back and tugged her forward until she was flush against him yet again with no chance of leaving.

"That was never up for discussion."

His chin resting on her forehead as his legs tangled with hers in an inescapable web.

Despite how he held her it was her who had the hold on him. He couldn't remember the last time he was so protective of someone.

"Ellana, can I ask you something?"

"Mhmmm..." She mumbled against his chest already halfway asleep just from his warmth.

He probably wasn't going to get the best answer right now with her mind dozing off, but it was something he had to know. It would irk him through the night if he didn't know now.

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

The question was probably more complex to a person falling asleep. He simplified it.

"Why did you pick me as your fake husband?"

"Oh. Don't worry about it, go to sleep honey." She said trying to playfully change the subject.

Her hand even lazily going up to his face to try and close his eyes for him.

He moved her hand away.

"Please Ellana, I need to know."

He sounded sincere. It shocked her that he cared. She looked up at him and tilted her neck back a bit to meet his eyes.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Solas, you are an exceptional man, are you surprised that I came to you?"

"Yes."

"I told you before."

"Those reasons were strategic, you chose me to impress your parents. But, I know you Ellana, you trip on your feet twice a day."

"On a good day." She murmured sleepily against his neck.

"Exactly, you don't seem the strategic, planning type. You are more the type to stumble, fall, and then be quick on your feet and get back up. You never just plan to avoid the thing that tripped you in the first place.”

“Sometimes things catch you by surprise Solas, you can’t plan for that.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you might be right. Maybe I didn’t just pick you because you are a handsome elf.”

“So there are other reasons, I would like to hear them."

She blushed now. He was onto her.

"Yeah so maybe there are, but Solas-"

"Please, tell me. Don't I deserve to know?"

"It's personal, I don't, I can't...don't make me."

He felt her shiver in earnest.

This was probably more than she could handle. She was a virgin meaning their fake relationship was likely her first real relationship. She probably didn't know what to do with her feelings, and probably didn't trust him with them.

He calmed her by moving stray hands of her hair out of her eyes.

"What if I tell you something personal about me first?"

There was a pause then as she debated with herself.

"There is one thing I've been dying to know… it would be a fair trade I think."

The gleam in her eyes jump started his heart.

"Ask me anything."

She had free range to ask him anything about his life and just this once he would reveal himself and yet she surprised him with simplicity.

She surprised _him_ , the man who planned centuries ahead.

"Do you have a last name?”

He grinned from ear to ear.

He would have divulged the secrets of the Fade to her if she had asked, it was sweet how innocent she was.

"I do not. Does that disappoint you?"

"No, but you'll need one, so I can take it if my parents ask. It should be something that is easy to say. Something that fits next to my name."

"What about Revas?"

"Solas Revas. Hmmmm ...Ellana Revas. Revas. Revas. Mr. and Mrs. Revas. Kind of slips off the tongue."

It did and it made him very smitten when she said it repeatedly.

"I believe we made a trade Mrs. Revas." He indulged her and himself in saying that. He rather liked the idea of having someone taking his name, even a fake one. Having someone always be a part of him. It was kind of freeing to share the weight of life with someone. Relieving to have her. The name fit. It felt right. She fit. She felt right.

"Right, well Mr. Revas..." He really liked her saying that. He watched her lips longingly as they formed his new identity. Quickly becoming his favorite identity.

"If you must know, when we first met I had a healthy crush on you."

"I'm years older than you. Hardly healthy." He chuckled.

"Not by that much and will you let me finish please, or maybe Mr. Revas wants to be demoted to 'ass' again?"

"No. No. Definitely, not." Not after hearing her small confession. He was eager to hear more. Interested in her thoughts on him and surprisingly taken by what he had already heard.

She thought he was exceptional and had a crush.

After all this time he thought he looked too broody for anyone to be attracted to him anymore. Or maybe too old. If his looks showed his age at all he could understand.

"Good. Look when we first met, and Varric told me what you did, I couldn't believe it."

"Couldn't believe what?"

Her finger went to his lips to silence him. It wasn't fair play. He was too distracted by the digit to remember any other thought. Her taste engraving itself on his lips.

"Didn't you want me to talk Solas?"

He nodded his head.

"To answer your question. I couldn't believe that you had risked yourself to protect a stranger."

_If she only knew..._

"That's what appealed to you?"

His lips moved against her finger and he was surprised she didn't pull it away.

"Maybe."

"I was not protecting you Ellana. I was protecting the mark."

There was more truth in those words than she knew.

Still she was not put off by him.

"Surely reading me bed time stories every night as I slept in the dungeon was protecting the mark. Surely."

She rolled her eyes at him sarcastically and a grin formed across her face. His eyes widened.

"Who told you that? Varric? It was Varric wasn't it?"

"Does it matter who said what?"

"Varric didn't give you all of the facts. I was reading to you to keep your mind stimulated, between your fits of unconsciousness. It was not cute or flirtatious. It was serious business to keep you alive. I can't believe that attracted you to me. I only thought it your best defense against whatever the mark was doing to you."

Ellana blushed liking him more.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said barely above a breath.

Helplessly attracted to her even when she was being foolish.

She should not get attached to him. Should not even notice him.

"But, Solas, you are only making yourself sound sweeter. All Varric had said was you kept me company with books. But, your version is better, you kept me from going insane, kept me from being a danger to myself, from hurting myself, you...cared about my well being. You cared for me, a stranger. The point is I couldn't believe how selfless you were. You weren't thinking about yourself. You were thinking either about the mark and the future of everyone if it didn't stabilize, or you were thinking about me and my future if it didn't stabilize."

In a roundabout sort of way she was right.

The mark was the future. It was his, but he was not protecting it as a keepsake. He was protecting it for the future of this world. Although when Corypheus appeared he did turn a bit selfish and want to keep it all to himself.

But in that moment back at Haven, he was sure everyone was selfish over it. They knew it had saved their lives with the rift. They wanted to protect it as much as him.

That didn't explain his need to protect her.

She was attached to the mark, sure, but he did care for her.

He did not let her become a mindless, vessel. Did not let Templars pour Lyrium into her to make her stronger when she was weak. Did not...he did not let anything happen to her honestly.

He even made sure she got to sleep at a decent time, and got decent food when she was being questioned behind bars.

Maybe, she was right.

How, had she seen through to his soul so quickly?

"Solas, are you still in there?"

She waved her hand in front of his face.

He caught it by the wrist and entwined their fingers, making her smile once more.

"Yes, I'm here, so that is your reason for picking me?"

She nodded.

"Yes, like I said you are more than just a handsome elf to show off, you are exceptional. My parents will see that, eventually. Now...ummm...I'm about ready to crash, so can we call it a night Mr.Revas?"

"Goodnight Da'len." He kissed her forehead and placed their entangled hands at her hip.

"Goodnight...Hah'ren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based a bit off a song by the band Sixx:A.M. called, "Sure Feels Right" if anyone is interested in listening to some mood music. 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me, this chapter was a little lengthy so it took me a little longer unfortunately. I can't thank you enough for all of your kind words and lovely feedback. Your words really make my day each time so really don't be afraid to tell me anything you think. I love to hear it. Anyway see you all next time.


	5. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is surprised with a visitor in his dreams. Ellana doesn't realize how vulnerable she has made him, but she soon finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Solas and Ellana fluff. Minor game spoilers if you haven't romanced Solas before. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition or any of the game conversations, I merely borrowed for interpretation and fluff.

She didn’t _snore_...

She didn’t _drool_ …

She didn’t _kick_ …

But oh, how she _dreamed_ …

* * *

 

Haven was as picturesque as he could remember.

He made sure of it.

Every detail was as lively and as vibrant for her benefit.

Because she was _there._

Walking beside _him._

Surprising him yet again.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he felt her arm hook with his.

“Why did you bring me here? Of all the places to talk about my dad being a dick you brought me here. It’s freezing Solas!”

He would not admit the temperature was for his own benefit. It made her latch onto him.

“Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you.” He whispered against her forehead as she leaned it on his shoulder. Coming as close to him as was allowed.

She even rubbed her cheek against his shirt trying to create friction if only to provide more warmth.

Through chattering teeth she responded.

“We’ve already talked about that. Tell me what my father said to you.”

“Da'len, I don’t want to upset you.” He started to walk faster.

Wanting to get her out of the cold.

Protective of her health even here.

He was leading her to the first building he could clearly remember.

The Dungeons.

She couldn’t tell from the outside.

She followed him rather blindly and that put a dopey smile on his face.

She _trusted_ him.

Just another reason he didn’t want to talk about her father.

He didn’t want to tell her what had transpired and he certainly didn’t want to lie to her to save her feelings. Not when it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

It was her persistence that would be his undoing.

“Then don’t upset me. Tell me what he said.” She challenged.

He opened the door to the dungeons and she stepped forward in front of him getting out of the cold first.

“You sure you want to discuss him? I mean don’t you want to know what happened to you here? I sat beside you while you slept studying the anchor.”

She rubbed her arms aggressively to try and get the friction.

Watching her struggle was adorable, but after a few moments he couldn’t take it.

He walked up to her and gave her his beige sweater.

“Do you think you can change the subject just by showing off your muscles in an undershirt and acting all gentlemanly?”

Whether it was a bargaining chip or not she took it and put it over her head in no time.

The sweater was too big for her.

It hung off her shoulders gracefully and made him distracted.

He almost forgot to answer.

But then she pinched his arm.

“Well I had to try something.”

“Solas!”

“Alright Da'len if you must know your father was an ass. A complete and total ass and you can trust my judgment because I’m an ass too at least half of the time according to some people.” He winked at her.

She giggled and Solas nearly lost his balance at how enchanting she was all filled with glee and wrapped in his clothes.

“I would trust your judgment even if you weren’t an ass.” She winked back and he had to cough to regain his composure.

“Yes, right, well ummm…he said…”

And suddenly Solas was rubbing the back of his neck with his palm the way Cullen often did around Lavellan. If this is the way Cullen felt when he was talking to her Solas would have to set that straight later.

“He said something along the lines of Ellana is still a child and needs guidance.”

She squinted at him.

Stepping closer even though she was completely warm now.

“Tell me something I don’t already know.” She poked her finger on his chest and he felt a heat that shouldn’t be so intense here.

He stared at the appendage in disbelief that it had such an affect on him.

“He wants me to call off our engagement and let you leave to return home and be matched with a better suitor.”

“Oh, well, I-I…I what did you say?”

Her finger moved away and Solas saw her face morph to sadness. He could see this wasn’t the first time someone else had decided her fate.

Solas brought her finger back. Holding it with his forefingers a little possessively.

“I gave him a piece of my mind.”

She chuckled at that and he adored how her mood changed. Something he was slowly coming to terms with was he didn’t like seeing her sad.

“Now I’m really curious. Don’t hold back, tell me all the details.”

To indulge her he leaned forward and whispered all of the conversation into her ear. Every bit of what had transpired between him and her father. Certain parts causing her to gasp against him and nod her head down inclining him to continue. Sometimes she even squealed out, “You didn’t? Oh my you really did.”

She was gripping his arm by the end of the conversation with anxiousness.

“Solas I can’t believe you said all that for me. You are going to get in so much trouble... All for me. I don’t even know how to thank you.”

He was pulling away from her ear now and smiling against her cheek. Glad that she was pleased.

“Don’t thank me, I would rather him hate me than hurt you.”

She was smiling again like she had before. Last night when he agreed to this fake engagement.

“Do I amuse you, Inquisitor?”

She didn't even hesitate for a second.

“Yes. What you told my father was the second kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Oh and what was the first?” He asked because he just had to hear her say it. His ego needed it.

But she wasn’t the type to stroke his ego.

“The time this old man helped me lie to my parents.”

He smiled now against her cheek before she pulled away. It was funny and ironic how right she was.

“I’m not that old.” He nearly laughed at his own defense remembering how he had said the opposite just the night before.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door of her cell.

“Whatever you say Hah'ren.”

The meaning behind the pen name emphasized her point.

“Anyway what were you saying before all of this talk about my dad? Something about watching the anchor every night? I mean really every night Solas isn’t that a bit excessive? How long can it take to look at a mark on my hand?”

“A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique breach in the veil? Tied to…you. Longer than you might think.”

“Surely even all of that bored you after a while?”

“No. If anything the more I studied you- your mark the more curious I became. I ran every test I could imagine. Searched the Fade, yet found nothing.”

She searched his face the same way he searched hers. Both of them increasingly curious about the other.

“But you didn’t give up on me?” Ellana stepped closer to him and Solas had to consciously keep his hands to himself.

He put them in his pockets for safety, but he couldn’t stop his grin from showing.

“No. Stop looking at me like that.” He said halfheartedly.

In all honesty he was starting to appreciate her looks.

“I’m not kind or sweet or anything you are thinking Da'len. I didn’t give up on you because Cassandra wouldn’t let me. She suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”

But Ellana's smile only widened and her tiptoes were now touching his with how close she had walked forward into him. He could barely breathe with her looking at him like that.

There was so much adoration in her eyes.

He wondered what she could see in him.

“So let me get this straight, you watched me like your life depended on it? Cassandra threatened you and you didn’t stop or run away? Solas that is kind and sweet and I…” She was speechless.

He once again proved himself to be selfless, it amazed her that he didn’t see this side of himself.

She suddenly had her hand on his cheek. He wasn’t backing away from her touch.

“I am grateful, and for what it’s worth I wouldn’t have agreed to your execution.”

Her touch warmed him all through his body. It was so gentle and sincere and…and he had to stop moving into it.

He cursed at himself inwardly when a frog got stuck in his throat.

Always losing his voice around her.

He coughed to regain himself. “You…you weren’t in a position to argue.”

He sensed she was leaning into him the moment her toes wiggled on top of his.

He had to get out of this somehow.

Had to save himself before he was lost to her.

It would be so easy to get lost to her here.

If she had her way, he would be a loose canon and that would be dangerous.

He had too much to hide to ever let himself get that vulnerable.

He stepped back out of her touch.

A blush clear on his face.

He was thankful the darkness of the cells made it hard for her to see such expressions.

“I need some air.” He breathed thick beside her.

She tried to catch his eyes, but he looked away and started heading for the door.

She followed eager to figure out the mystery of this man.

Wanting to know what it was that suddenly made him so breathless.

Wanting to know why he always had an excuse to leave her right when they got intense.

She would stubbornly follow him and prod him until she got an answer. But he kept talking before she got the chance to. Almost as if having his own personal monologue.

Drowning her out to save himself from what she was doing to him.

The more he spoke the more distracted he was.

“You were never going to wake up. How could you? A mortal sent physically through the Fade. I-I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the breach.”

Lavellan just accepted that Solas was having an inner struggle and nodded to show she was listening while her hand adjusted his sweater collar.

It had been a plunging neckline on him.

On her it was almost indecent.

She held it up modestly noticing his eyes followed her hands.

It only made him talk more. With narrowed eyes now.

“Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra or she in me. I was ready to flee.”

And now as she pulled on his sweater and drew attention to her neck he found he was delighted he had stayed.

She averted his eyes once she saw where they were looking.

Nervous the more attention he paid her especially when he paid so much attention to her skin.

Her heart raced as he stood there in front of her boldly watching as she took her time forming words.

“The Breach threatened the whole world… Solas, where did you plan to go?”

She said his name so often now it practically slipped off the tongue as if it had a home there.

He didn’t mind at all.

He rather enjoyed fantasizing about her calling his name under other circumstances.

It was he who stepped forward now.

He who was craving her warmth now.

“Well Ellana…” Her name was getting cozy on his tongue too.

“I planned to go some place far away from here. Far enough that I could research ways to repair the breach before its effects could reach me.”

She raised a curious eyebrow at him and he knew what she was thinking just by that little tell of amusement.

“I never said it was a good plan." He defended before she asked the inevitable question.

“Well you didn’t run, so where did you go? What did you do?”

She gave up trying to conceal her chest. She let the sweater fall how it may on her body.

It fell beautifully and he had to turn away when the fabric slumped off one of her shoulders.

He looked to the sky for guidance.

Raised his hand and sprawled out his palm to release some pent up energy. His only explanation being-

“I told myself one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed.”

The same way he tried and failed to not think of her, not feel her creeping up behind him. She was like an inferno when her hand graced his shoulder.

“It’s okay Solas. You tried.” She reassured him.

She was so sweet that way.

“I did.”

He had tried, but maybe blocking her out of his thoughts would be an equal losing battle.

“I didn’t realize it then, but no ordinary magic would affect them. I watched them expand and grow. Resigned myself to flee and then…”

He was breathless when her hand stroked down his arm and gave a simple, comforting squeeze to his bicep. Her brow raised again in response to his silence.

“And then…you…you…it seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

And very possibly his own.

He hoped he was apt at concealing that vulnerability.

When he turned to look at her face on she removed her hand.

She felt the heat too and stepped back from it.

She was unused to the attention and longing Solas' gaze held for her.

“You had sealed it with a gesture and right then I felt the whole world change.”

The combined effect of his longing look and his expressive words made Ellana blush and bat her eyes helplessly up at him.

Through shaky, nervous breaths she managed to ask what was on her mind.

“You, felt the whole world change?”

Her hands were shaking about as intensely as her knees and his sweater reminded her such wasn’t from the cold.

“A figure of speech.”

That isn’t why it got to her.

That isn’t what made her palms heat up and her lip start to quiver.

“I’m …aware of the metaphor. I’m more interested in felt.”

With a new found courage she met his eyes waiting for an answer.

He gave all of her a once over.

His eyes aware of how she trembled. Aware of how she had unconsciously stepped closer to him. Of how she looked so tempting.

She was not like anyone else.

She was different.

She was making him rethink everything he had ever known.

All those times he had mocked her for being Dalish or a clutz, or too young.

None of that mattered anymore.

She unlike everyone else had made him feel free.

She didn’t expect him to apologize for his failures.

No she had comforted him for them and made him feel like they were okay. Like he was exceptional the way he was.

She changed all of his predispositions.

She changed him…

“You change everything.”

He let his vulnerability show.

His hands shaking as much as hers.

A smile again on his face.

If she only knew how rare those were for him to give.

Ellana nearly lost all of her balance when he smiled. When he spoke to her as if his life was in her hands.

Him…

The most capable elf she knew…

The one who had taught her everything she knew truly…

He…he…he was way too good for her.

“You…”

It was a whisper one he didn’t quite hear, it made him lean in inclined to hear whatever she had to say.

Her remaining bits of courage and adrenaline helped her finish.

“You…sweet talker.”

He didn’t respond.

He didn’t know how.

She could have run away scared, could have laughed at his emotions.

Instead she accepted them and…and…

Her hand was turning his chin. Her toes were rising those last few inches as she stretched to meet there. Her breath was on his face and then…

Lips on his and he lost himself completely and wholeheartedly to the moment.

To her.

She gave him her all.

Adjusting him to line up with her for the sweetest kiss she could muster.

A soft, lingering peck on his lips to show her appreciation for him and all of his kindness. He had done so much for her even before she knew his name.

He was the one who had changed everything.

She pulled away when she realized she was more attached to him then she thought and he was unresponsive.

The kiss was more passionate than she had anticipated for her first. She had come on too strong and probably scared him.

“I’m sorry, I-I…”

Before she could apologize further for her lingering on his lips he silenced her and all of her insecurities by pulling her back in for a deeper, longer, super charged kiss.

He was showing her that he was just as involved with her as she was with him.

Showing her that he could handle her feelings and passions because he felt the same.

She knew when his hands clutched at her waist possessively and he leaned into her until her back was bowing backwards and he was chasing her lips recklessly and helplessly.

Moaning every time he got a response from her.

He kissed her until she was using him for balance and breath.

Learning how to breathe with another person as skilled as Solas kissing you was difficult, but she managed to breathe through her nose with that little experience.

She managed because she didn’t want to break the kiss.

She forced herself to learn and mold to him.

Forced herself to run wild.

She was a quick learner for soon enough she had him so breathless that he actually had to pull away and look at her in mild shock and intrigue.

He came over his surprise when lust won out and came back to her lips unable to resist another taste.

He was reassuring her that her kisses were welcome no matter how unskilled. He actually craved her inexperience and found it alluring that she even dared to touch him.

She knew what he wanted more than anyone and that was what made him afraid to go further.

Even without experience she made him light up.

His magic had even sparked out of his palms onto her waist when she accidentally or purposely, he couldn't quite tell bit his bottom lip.

“We shouldn’t. It isn’t right.”

He stared at her mouth. Wanting it back desperately.

“Not even here.”

She was still catching her breath and her balance. She hoped he could forgive her for taking so long to answer.

“What do you mean, even here?”

And then he remembered she was out her element in so many ways.

“Well where do you think we were?”

He looked around her and over her. Sizing up the area and her response to his kiss.

He saw realization flash in her eyes first.

“This isn’t real?”

He reached for her hands to assure her that what they had shared was very much real and was very much felt.

Tingles still sparked through each of their individual fingers as she held his hands firmly.

“That’s a matter of debate. Probably best discussed after you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me and sharing your thoughts and feelings. I really don't know how to thank you enough for all your kindness. Know that you are all appreciated. 
> 
> This chapter was based a lot around the first kiss scene in the game, as you can tell, but I also tried to show in greater detail what Solas and Ellana might be feeling. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you aren't afraid to tell me what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters. Really, don't be, I promise I love your feedback. It makes my day. Hope to see you soon.


	6. It Started with a Whisper...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Ellana discuss the prior night's events and stir up rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff and stuff. Game spoilers (most of the Solas/Lavellan convo here is taken from Solas romance, so if you haven't romanced him before this is your warning)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition or any of the game conversations, I merely borrowed for interpretation and fluff.

Ellana felt the room shake when she woke.

Her whole perspective changed with the aftershocks of the Fade kiss.

Everything around her more vibrant than before.

More lively.

More warm and welcoming.

Gods help her she was burning up as she stared up upon Solas's dreaming face.

As she felt him stir awake and saw the heat in his eyes she lost her nerves and made a run for it.

Dashing away to her dresser to grab some clothes before he could wake up and convince her to stay in bed all day with just his radiating warmth.

She was lucky he just turned into the bed and didn’t instead turn himself out of it.

She dressed quickly and left him a note by his nightstand table.

* * *

 

Solas finally woke from his sleepy haze that she had put him under.

He found himself smirking into the warmth beside him, giddy and under a trance his lips parted and he leaned in what he hoped was a good morning greeting with a very exquisite elf.

Hoping was not something he was accustomed to and he should have known better than to do such, because moments later he registered that his lips were not pressed against hers, and his body was not wrapped around her, but instead cradling her still warm pillow and blanket.

He had been tricked by her smell left behind on the sheets and that frustrated him to no end.

He gripped at the blankets where her back should be and plunged his face into her pillow where her hair should be tickling his face.

He found himself praying that it was, but she had been smarter and quicker than him and had escaped him.

If she only knew how rare it was that he let his desires slip away.

And that is what he was coming to terms with now.

He desired her, her lips had made that decision for him.

Their shared kiss had woken him from a very long, very lonely sleep.

Now he was feeling lonelier than ever though without her by his side when he finally opened his eyes.

As he moved off the bed he noticed a paper out of the corner of his eye addressed to him, or at least the man he wanted to be.

 _Mr. Revas_ …

He dressed as soon as he read where she could be found.

Anxious to see her he raced to the location she had designated.

* * *

Ellana was walking down the long line of food tables along the dining hall, trying to piece together a plate of food for breakfast.

She never got tired of the abundance of options.

It pleased her that the Inquisition had enough currency to provide such food every day.

It was an accomplishment that she hoped would impress her parents too.

She only wished the line moved faster or that she had something to occupy her time as she waited for it to move.

She was lucky then to have her wish come true. Hands were suddenly on her shoulders jump starting her heart.

Fear striking her face all until the culprit massaged knots out of her shoulders and she could recognize the hands and the voice that grazed her ear as he leaned into her neck.

The raspy, rough, sexiness in his voice.

“Sleep well?”

He knew it was an unnecessary question.

He could sense it in the way she relaxed under his touch that she had had the best sleep in her life.

She blushed and he caught her pressing back into his touch.

Tilting her neck to look sidelong at him directly into his eyes.

It had been her first kiss and it had been…magical.

“I’ve never done anything like _that_ before…”

Her eyes scanned across his face on a hunt. When she found his lips they locked on. Clearly still curious about kissing.

“On a number of levels.”

They were breathing the same air again and her eyes were dancing when they finally looked back up.

His hands squeezed her shoulders just right to produce a soft sigh from her as a reward. He laughed rather giddy at her proximity.

“I apologize. The kiss was impulsive…”

He brushed her hair aside to show another impulse he was developing.

“And ill considered.”

He shouldn’t have taken advantage of her. Not when such things were so new to her. It was irresponsible of him. And yet even now he wasn’t moving away, only reprimanding himself.

“I should not have encouraged it.”

Ellana lifted her hand to place onto one of his on her shoulder threading their fingers, making his breath hitch right against her ear.

“You see…you say that…but you’re the one who started with tongue.”

He couldn’t get his heart to slow down or any part of his body to stop leaning closer to her.

He only had his words to defend himself and they weren’t very convincing as of late.

“I did no such thing.” He said with shaky, vulnerable breaths.

She turned her neck to look at him again. Both of them were mirror images of each other.

Flushed faces and darkened eyes.

“Oh, does it not count if it’s Fade tongue?” She teased him with her own tongue licking the corner of her lips, tantalizing him to close the little distance that still remained between them.

“It has been a long time…”

_Since he had felt such urges._

“And things have always been easier for me in the Fade.”

At least in the Fade he wouldn’t have to worry about the crowd that was staring at them and forming new gossip with every breath him and the Inquisitor shared so close together.

He was almost inclined to move away just to save her reputation, but everything about her was telling him to stay.

Like her hand and how it tugged his past her shoulder, and neck and forced his to rest at her collarbone, as if she was wearing him like a sash.

“I am not certain this is the best idea.”

He whispered into her ear and she only pulled his hand closer, until his fingertips could feel her skin.

“It could lead to trouble.”

One look across the room at Lavellan’s father and his disapproving face only reassured Solas of his fears.

He just didn’t want her getting hurt, but she knew the risks, she was looking in the same direction as him and still her hand held his tightly.

“I’m willing to take that chance if you are.”

“I…” This woman knew exactly how to pull at his heart.

“May be, yes. If I could take a little time to think.”

He pulled his hands away, but did not stop talking into her ear, and staring at her lips.

“There are…considerations.”

She grabbed some fruit and put it on her plate, before she turned to him and put a strawberry to his lips.

“Take all the time you need.”

She traced the fruit along his bottom lip and he couldn’t be more grateful.

It wasn’t everyday someone openly accepted an apostate as more than a friend in front of a crowd.

Certainly not everyday someone surprised him, yet somehow she was managing to do both.

He gripped her wrist and his fingers interlocked with hers as he opened his mouth and guided the strawberry into it with just a bit of her fingertips too.

When he was done indulging himself he smiled.

“Thank you. I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams.”

That boosted her ego immensely given what she knew he had witnessed in the Fade from his stories.

To know that he considered her the most surprising thing made her light up.

She smiled and blushed so deep she looked away and fiddled with putting food on her plate to hide her embarrassment.

He went back behind her in the line and leaned into her other ear as his hand reached out to hover by her lower back protectively and possessively.

“I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss…”

He felt her hair caress his face as he leaned closer. His nose breathing in her smell.

His hand stopped hovering and dared to meet her back completely.

“ _Anything_ , I would enjoy talking.”

He would enjoy anything she would offer.

She sensed as much and chuckled.

“I’m glad you are so willing, my mom wants to talk to both of us or at least that is what Josephine informed me of just minutes ago.”

“Do you think she means to punish me for hurting your father last night?”

“No I think she means to seduce you honestly, she hasn’t had young meat in a while and she did call you handsome.”

Ellana teased as they moved up in the line and filled their plates with fruits and oats.

He teased her right back which was unexpected.

“Your family doesn’t eat meat if your plate tells me anything-“

“That’s not what I-"

"And I didn't realize you thought of me as young, how often do you call me Hah'ren?"

"Every day. But, Hah'ren that's not what I mean-"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her and stepped around her to stop her from moving forward in the line and instead force her to look at him.

“I know what you meant. I’m not interested. I have my eyes on young 'meat' as well.”

There was a pause and he could clearly see the Inquisitor struggle to form a response. Her lips parted and then sealed again as if contemplating, as if she was scared she would say something wrong. An indication that she cared for his opinion.

“You are playing with me?” She settled with.

He smirked and took her free hand, knowing now that they were close to her parents table and he had to put on the betrothed mask that was beginning to suit him.

He leaned himself against her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I don't _play_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, I know it was longer than normal, and unfairly so considering this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I do apologize I was away and time passed me super fast. 
> 
> I thank all of you for your patience and kindness. I love it when you guys tell me your feelings, it makes my day. Thank you so much for the encouragement. I hope to see you all soon.


	7. Fight For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Lavellan come across their first obstacle in their pseudo engagement. Solas is slowly remembering the steps to being in a relationship, however he isn't remembering soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have taken forever to update so I'm not gonna waste too much more time here with frivolous info. Just wanted to tell you guys real quick that I am thankful for your patience and all of your lovely comments. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: elf/ human prejudices I suppose? Some people may not want to read that so I'm warning now. Otherwise a fairly clean chapter.

If ever there was a time where Ellana felt more uncomfortable she could not remember.

There were only three available seats left at the main table so she ended up sandwiched between the Commander Cullen and the betrothed elf Solas.

Her parents were staring and they weren’t subtle about it either.

The staring intensified when Cullen started talking to her.

“Ellana, aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Lavellan nearly choked on her food from Cullen’s request and his proximity.

Gods help her this was her worst nightmare unfolding.

Cullen was one of her closest friends, but he was not Solas.

He was not an elf.

She could already hear the oncoming lecture ringing in her head the moment her father scanned Cullen’s face and proximity.

“Yes please introduce us Ellana.”

Her father snapped with a sharp bite in his words.

She could even see his fangs poking out – a clear indication he was unamused and utterly disappointed.

She turned to Solas for guidance, but he had his mouth full of food.

Besides she shouldn’t expect him to fix all of her problems.

That was asking for too much.

Yet she kept finding herself in these sticky situations that she trusted him to get her out of.

Ellana chewed her cheek before turning back around to face her father.

“This is Cullen, Papae, the Commander of the Inquisition’s armed forces.”

“You allow a human to work for you?”

Solas shot a look at Ellana’s father not in the least bit surprised that a Dalish could have such closed minded ideas.

If his mouth wasn’t full he would indeed defend Cullen and Ellana.

Until then he left the situation in her hands.

Curious to see how she would handle it.

“He works _with_ me Papae.”

Her voice was firm but her father was relentless.

Even Cullen backed down.

“I suppose handshakes are out of the question.”

Cullen chuckled as he pulled back his polite hand.

Solas rolled his eyes at Cullen’s attempt at humor.

Ironically the same reaction was on the elder elf’s face.

Finally something Solas and Ellana’s father agreed on.

“You allow humans to work with you? Did your mother not raise you better?”

Even Solas could feel the sting in those words.

He had to keep reminding himself this wasn’t his place to talk.

At least not yet. He did not want to cause a scene.

He couldn’t fight all of her battles no matter how much he wanted to keep her protected.

No matter how much he wanted to keep her happy.

He could already hear the sadness coming out in her tone and this was only the beginning of the argument.

“Mamae raised me exactly right. You judge a person by their actions and skills not by what they look like. Cullen has commanded before and has the capabilities for this job and maybe you don’t remember Papae, but it was the humans who raised me up to be their Inquisitor and their leader in the first place. They gave me a chance you should give them one too.”

Ellana thought that it was over at that.

She should have known better than to end the argument on a demand though.

Her father never liked those.

“They made you their leader because an elf is easy to blame when something goes wrong. You are foolish to believe otherwise.”

Solas bit back his tongue and clenched his fist under the table when he saw Ellana’s eyes begin to water and her chest begin to heave.

How much longer did he have to wait?

Not only had her father undermined her argument, but he had also completely insulted her in public.

She still held her ground and Solas was admittedly awed by her display of strength.

She was a natural born leader no matter what her father said.

“That logic only assumes the worst father. If everything goes exactly right, which it has thus far if I do recall, then they have an elf to thank and you know what Papae they don’t seem too upset about it. My Commander Cullen here has even heard his troops sing songs dedicated to me in battle. It seems only you have something against me succeeding.”

Solas sucked in a breath.

He was still focused on the possessive pronoun by Cullen’s name.

Why did that irk him so much?

“Think whatever you want child, you are still being used and abused at the end of the day for your mark and your knowledge and when the tales are written of your prowess and bravery, they will conveniently omit the part about your pointed ears to better sell their books. The way they always do.”

Then there was a silence.

Solas looked over to Ellana one last time and saw her strength leaving her.

She was at a loss for words, perhaps because her father held some truth and experience in his argument that she just didn’t have.

It was the hardest thing in the world to watch her be defeated.

And he wasn’t the only one who hated this moment.

Cullen boldly grabbed Ellana’s hand and held it to comfort her the way Solas should have known to do earlier.

“Sir, if I may speak. I know you don’t like me, and you probably don’t like that I care about your daughter…”

Ellana and Solas both snapped their heads to see Cullen.

_He just said 'care'_ \- Ellana thought to herself nearly swooning.

_Did he dare just say 'care'?_ \- Solas asked himself.

“But she is my closest friend and I would never hurt her or take advantage of her in any way, and for the record we made her our Inquisitor, because she is the strongest person we know, probably a quality she got from you sir, and yet you are the only one who can’t see that. I advise you to look a little closer at your daughter and what she has accomplished for us before you assume she could be easily forgotten. We are human. We aren’t heartless."

Cullen said and then got up and left the table.

Sauntering off back to the War Room.

Ellana watched him leave with a slow blush rising to her cheeks.

He was the sweetest, kindest, most charming man sometimes.

Then Solas coughed and she was reminded of who she was 'married' to.

She turned back around and the blush was gone as she focused on eating her food.

Solas kept his jealousy to himself the rest of the meal.

Ellana’s parents excusing themselves just like yesterday.

No longer wishing to see Ellana or continue the argument they left without another word.

“Da'len-"

“Oh, so you do talk then?” Ellana quipped.

“I…yes.” Solas was unsure of her meaning, but he could tell by her tone it wasn’t going to be good.

“Then how come you didn’t say anything?”

Solas was pinned by her eyes.

Losing his train of thought and his nerve.

She had a way of breaking down his defenses.

His chest was palpitating as she continued to lecture him.

In short he was frazzled for perhaps the first time in his life.

“Cullen defended me, why didn’t you? You did yesterday…you made my father out to be a fool yesterday, but today you let him make a fool of me, in front of my friends nonetheless. What kind of husband does that?”

The angrier she got the more frazzled he became.

He was utterly speechless when she rose from her chair and towered over his space.

As he looked up at her he felt helpless to her.

“Da'len I-I…” He really didn’t know what to say and it was frustrating him that she was beginning to lose interest in him.

“ _Ellana_. Call me Ellana. I am not your Da’len anymore."

 With that she left the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience and love. I'm trying to update this as fast as I can, but college and adjusting to my new job is taking a lot out of me. That's not to say that I won't keep working on this because I will, however some chapters may be shorter than others or further apart in post dates just for a little while anyway. Until I adjust. So please stay patient with me. As always much love .


	8. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves make up with each other. Solas starts to realize Ellana is more than he thought. 
> 
> Also I am trying to add more plot to go along with the fluff and whatnot, so I hope you guys like the insight into Lavellan's parents and other characters. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and a bit of smut. Mild violence at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear sweet followers of mine, I do humbly apologize for taking an unholy amount of time to update this fic and all of my others. All I can say in my defense is that I lost myself for a bit there in 2017. I was in a complicated relationship and that kind of took away some of my motivation and drive. I was not unhappy per se, I just didn't feel completely myself. I felt lost and I will admit that I still do, but it is now a new year, I am single again, and slowly I am finding my path.
> 
> Aside from that I am in my last couple of semesters in college which essentially means most of my free time away from the time at my job is spent writing some assignment, essay, or bibliography. As you can imagine all of that writing discourages me from voluntarily writing a fic or a chapter of a fic on the side. 
> 
> Basically what I am trying to say is I don't want to write when I am so exhausted that it feels more like a chore than a pleasure, because then I wouldn't be giving you guys my best work. I write when I feel inspired and that's rare for reasons I stated above, which is why I take forever to update. I do apologize for the wait, but I hope you guys see that it is in your best interests that I take the time I do.

“Talk to me Vhenan.” Alkas begged of his wife. 

Shira kept her chin up and her eyes away from his face. She knew if she glanced even a moment too long at his pouty expression all of her anger would dissipate and she would forgive him without any resolution. 

Of course Alkas knew his woman well from twenty years of marriage and the ten years before then as her friend and clan-mate. He knew her well enough to know that her silent treatment was not a demand for silence at all. She wanted to talk, she had the whole argument planned in her head already, down to the final victorious words. She wanted to yell at him, he could see her anger as she kept her jaw tightly clenched. He knew also that what she wanted most of all was an apology. 

The problem was of course that he was a fool with too much pride and he stubbornly refused to apologize. Instead he tried winning her affection over by using his mouth for other conventional things. 

He whispered her name softly against her ear and when that backfired on him and only made her turn her head away from him he tried a new tactic. 

He placed tender kisses along her shoulder and up her neck and although her eyes remained fixated on the book in her hands he could feel her pulse quicken at the vein on her neck and he could hear her breath get heavier. 

He knew her too well. 

If he really wanted he could end the fight in the next moment with one perfectly calculated kiss to the back of her ear. He knew that spot was her weakness. The same way she knew that one rub to the tips of his ears was his. 

A small part of him, however, didn't want the fight to end. Shira was the most beautiful woman in Thedas to him, and when she was angry a power exuded off her that complimented her beauty so well nothing could parallel the magnificence. 

He burned for her. 

“Shira, please talk to me.” He craved her. He wanted to hear her. 

He took her book and threw it across the room. Making room for himself to now climb onto her lap until he straddled her. She didn't push him away or say a word even though she was clearly annoyed. Her eyes finally met his only to glare at him. It only encouraged him. He moved his lips down now to her collarbone. He began to suck on her flesh and nibble along the bone until he finally felt her body react.

She jolted upwards into him involuntarily and gasped as if she was shocked at her own body betraying her. 

He chuckled against her skin. “You don't want to be mad at me Shira. I can feel it.“ 

He then bit into the side of her neck and she moaned, but she did not give into him so easily. Instead just as he thought he had won she flipped the tables by flipping him. 

He was under her within moments and she had his hands caged above his head with one of her own. 

He still stubbornly reached up for a kiss to her lips. 

She slammed him down and let out a frustrated gasp. 

She finally caved. 

“You always cheat! You never just admit when you've done something wrong.” 

He smiled at her loving the sound of her voice even when she yelled.

“I'm a prideful fool Shira, you have to tell me what I did wrong.” 

“Alkas! You hurt our daughter today. Ellana! You know our only child?! That one! I will not let you ruin our chances with her again. Have you forgotten that this is the first time we’ve seen her in nearly 7 years? As it is the letter she sent us was practically a formality. It was from the desk of the Inquisition, it wasn't even her writing. I'm her mother Alkas I miss her. I cannot keep letting you embarrass her and push her away. “

“She embarrasses herself Vhenan.” 

He knew the instant he said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

Shira gripped his throat then and lifted his chin until he was forced to look her in the eyes and see her unhappiness. Her lips only inches from his and he was aching to close the distance. He was finally ready to say anything to win her over. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I only meant her choices are questionable.” 

“But, Vhenan, they are hers.” 

“I’m sorry. You are right. I am a fool.“

Shira chuckled. “Damn right you're a fool. My fool.“

Shira granted the man mercy and released his hands. They instantly found her face and closed the distance. 

He breathed against her mouth one shuddering breath before resisting for just one more moment because she put a hand to his mouth.

“Ah-ah, not until you promise to apologize to her.’’ 

Alkas sighed reluctantly. He was exasperated and completely under the woman’s charm.

“I promise.” His hand moved hers away after that and they both smiled at each other before he officially closed the distance and ravished her into the night.

…

Meanwhile, Ellana Lavellan found herself lying on her bed brushing out her hair to calm herself. 

She had just undone the braids so her hair flowed in waves and wild strands took all of her attention. 

It's how Solas managed to watch her unnoticed.

He had used his magic to climb the roofs and jump onto her balcony. 

He was watching her through the glass door with longing. He wanted to be beside her and wipe away her tears, but someone else was already in his place, Varric. 

This longing to comfort her was a new feeling. One she had managed to engrave into him with just one Fade kiss. Before her parents had come to Skyhold, Ellana had been nothing more than a pupil and a stubborn, aggravating one at that. He had stolen her staff away for punishment too many times. She was like a rebellious teenager always trying to show off with her advanced spell casting. 

Although he had always been silently impressed with her skills, he had despised her cockiness. 

A leader needed to understand that even they could learn. 

Now after...the kiss that he tried so hard to block out of his head he realized he had always secretly admired her rebelliousness. She was a spitting image of who he used to be, of who he sometimes wished he could be again. 

Just one kiss and he wanted to rebel himself and forget all responsibilities for a moment to...kiss her again. 

A breeze swept across his arm and he watched as she shook from the cold and Varric stood up to fetch her a blanket and wrap around her shoulders. 

Then he watched as Varric headed over to shut the doors while Lavellan cocooned herself in the blanket and brought her face into a pillow. Varric was going to see him unless he left now, but of course Solas could not make the decision to leave Lavellan behind so easily. Not anymore at least. 

Still Solas attempted to hide if only to avoid some kind of humiliation, because Solas knew that Varric would use this against him one day. He, unfortunately, couldn't make it behind the pillar fast enough to avoid Varric’s gaze. Still he stayed hidden.

“She's not mad at you Solas.” Varric whispered. They couldn't see each other's faces, but they both knew who they were talking to. 

“I saw what happened downstairs at breakfast. I saw that she has every right to be mad at you, but she hasn't said your name once. I don't know exactly what you've done for her that has earned her respect, but you better not take it for granted. Come to her door in twenty minutes Solas. I'll be gone by then. Make her feel better. I got this feeling only you can.” 

Varric had always been hard to read. The dwarf had layers upon layers of character. However, despite all of the mystery behind Varric, one thing had always been apparent- Varric always chose his words carefully. He would not say something he did not mean.

Solas left the rooftop reluctantly and waited.

…

A warm glow emitted from the candles by the mirror, for once making Ellana’s reflection seem pale. She had cried in Varric's arms until tears stained her clothes and the color faded from her cheeks. 

Her eyes were puffy and red now. Her hair still knotted. Her body shaking from the cold and the residual feelings of heartbreak. 

This is how she had to meet him. She was left with no other choice as he didn't knock on her door or announce himself. 

Instead she saw him behind her through the reflection of the mirror.

“You assumed I wouldn't let you in?” She said as she turned to look at him face to face.

Her expression, tone, and state of being didn't scare him away which made her smile on the inside. 

He actually stepped forward and caught her eyes. “I couldn't risk it.” 

His breath treading across her face and neck was warm enough to stop her from shaking and his collected persona kept her balanced and feeling secure. 

She stepped forward then and moved onto her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I would have let you in.” 

Now he was the one shivering. He felt his whole body quake as her hand pressed against his chest for balance and lingered there. 

When she finished talking and turned back around to look into the mirror he could breathe again. 

He coughed to compose himself. “You've been crying.”

“You are observant.” Lavellan said with a sarcastic hilt, almost sounding bitter. 

Solas sighed and took her hand. “As your future husband I am nowhere near as observant as I should be. I should have noticed you were upset earlier. I should have intervened and defended you.” 

Lavellan was slowly brightening as he talked as if he was saying everything she had hoped for, with only a few things missing. 

“That is only half of an apology Solas, you are missing a few words.”

“Da’len, I am sorry.” Solas said as he took her hand higher to his lips and kissed it. 

Ellana blushed and took her hand back slowly as if savoring the feeling. 

“You are forgiven, but only because you tricked me.” 

Solas looked at her quizzically, trying to understand her. “A kiss constitutes as tricking you?” 

Solas couldn't help, but find it interesting that the Inquisitor was teaching him something about romance. She had less experience than him, bar none, yet he still found he was absorbing up all of her words as if they were prophetic. He knew why, because he wanted to know her rules, and he wanted to follow them. He realized he would follow every rule she wanted if it would impress her as well as break any if it would get her attention. 

“Even if it's here?” He rubbed his thumb and forefinger over her wrist as he tried to steal her hand back. 

He stood behind her and watched her reflection in the mirror as he played her game and advised by her rules. 

“Yes, there.” 

With her tone getting raspy and her face blushing, Solas could have mistaken her words for commands. 

He didn't dare move his fingers away. 

“And if I were to kiss here…” Solas’ free hand brushed back her loose hair. He swept it off her neck to expose the surface area of her skin there and run a few fingers over the surface. 

It was a place he could imagine himself latching onto and not letting go until she begged him to. 

She tilted her head to watch Solas trail his fingers and then to watch his eyes and how they followed the trail. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to devour her neck like his last meal. 

“You would be the biggest trickster there ever was.” 

Solas laughed deep in his chest and the breath framed her neck from how close they were. 

Sometimes he wished she knew who she was truly talking to if only to understand how entertaining she was to him. 

“You are exaggerating Da’len. It is only your neck. If I truly were to trick and distract you from your anger with apology kisses your neck would be only the beginning of my guilty plea.”

Lavellan flushed as she watched his eyes trail down her body. 

She could see in Solas’ expression that he was honest and eager to follow through on his words. 

She turned around to face him again and add to the tension. Now that they were staring into each other's eyes she felt like there was a shield around them. More accurately, she felt like she was invincible in that moment in his territory. 

He stepped forward and his hand reached out to her cheek. “You have already forgiven me haven't you?” 

She had and she had not needed any of the convincing that he would have given her. Despite how appealing his tactics sounded they were unnecessary because she found that she was the one to feel guilty. When it came to Solas she felt terrible for even getting angry at him in the first place. 

She nodded her head and turned it just the slightest so that her lips brushed against the palm of his hand. 

“I'm sorry Hah’ren.” 

Solas could not keep himself from her any longer. 

The slight kiss to his skin and the eye contact was enough to do him in, but to top that all off the Inquisitor was apologizing to him. She was truly the kindest most selfless person he had ever met and he did not deserve her at all even in a fake relationship.

She deserved the world.

A kiss on the neck was the least he could give her, but at that moment that would have to do. 

He leaned into her and rubbed his nose against hers as he backed her up into the sink counter. 

He sucked in a breath with her as his lips brushed just over hers on his way downwards to her neck. 

He gripped her waist desperately when he committed himself to an indulgence he should have continued to resist, because now that he was there pecking on her neck and beginning to suck on the skin he realized he would never be able to stop wanting this. 

Her flavor was the most addictive thing he had ever come across. Soon enough she had marks on her porcelain skin from how vigorously he was sucking. 

He only stopped himself when he heard the mirror behind them break. 

He pulled back. 

She looked just as concerned and confused as he did. 

“Solas your hand is bleeding.” 

It wasn't until Lavellan made that observation that he saw the blood and felt the glass cutting into his skin. 

His magic seemed to have spasmed out of his control for quite possibly the first time in his life and broke a mirror. The glass shards flew everywhere except to Lavellan. Apparently even when he lost control his body subconsciously protected her. He could still sense the shield he had put up behind her back. It even glistened in the candlelight if looked at in the right angle.

“Yes. It appears so.” Solas reflected as she took hold of his hand. 

As she began to pick the glass pieces out he came to understand that she was something new and that he had never reacted to someone in such a way.

He came to realize that his attraction to her was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the wait, and I hope the length of this chapter got me back into your good graces a little. I also apologize for my rant at the beginning, I had a lot to tell you guys. 
> 
> If anyone has suggestions or comments please feel free to leave them. Talk to me about anything. I might even spill more details about my personal life if asked nicely. 
> 
> I cannot say I will be updating weekly or anything like that, but I will say that I will try and inform you guys of my progress more often.


	9. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Ellana have unanticipated emotions thanks to an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Triggers: mild violence. some self-harm though not excessive (I would even personally call it mild because both Ellana and Solas are trained in healing magic, not that that excuses the seriousness of it, but maybe some of the pain? Still I understand that it's definitely a trigger even if it's a short scene so I'm warning now). I don't think there are other Warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> On another note I am terribly sorry for taking my sweet time posting this. I lose track of my fics often mostly because I get inspired to write up other ones. I have close to 30 w.i.p.'s and The Maker only knows how many rp's I've done. Aside from all of that writing you guys already know I also have school and work and all that jazz that keeps me away from my fics even more. Not to mention the fact that my anxiety sometimes has me erasing full written chapters before posting because I get it in my head that you guys won't like one sentence or one paragraph and that to me ruins the whole scene. Basically the worst combination of OCD, anxiety, and just general insecurity keeps me from posting on a normal schedule. So for that I do apologize. I am truly writing the most I can when I can, and I do love writing, I just hope you all understand. I plan to post a lot more regularly now that it's summer though, and now that I feel so inspired from going to the Fanime convention and just seeing so many people nerding and geeking out over anime and games and just their favorite characters. It really made me want to delve even deeper into Dragon Age and just embrace my love for its world and the characters in it. Anyways without further adieu.

“You think you can do that magic thing you do to help me with the stitches?” Lavellan implored as she looked up into Solas’s eyes. 

He seemed more distracted than usual. She was sure she had never seen him looking out of his element the way he did now. His eyes were glossed over and his face was flushed. She wanted to believe it had something to do with her, that the kiss they shared influenced this reaction, but she did not believe Solas to get so easily moved by such a thing. 

Though he did have a tendency to get passionate about his interests. 

She just couldn't fathom that she might be one of his interests. 

“I could yes, but then you won't get any practice. I may not always be around Da’len. I need to know that you can heal yourself...and others without me.” 

Ellana found herself squeezing a piece of glass slightly into her own palm in that moment to vent some of her feelings in what she thought was a productive way. How could he even imply being away from her now after…

He gasped and his jaw dropped. “Ellana, you're hurting yourself.” He reached for her hand to heal it and remove the glass. 

“I'm sorry I just can't believe you would say such a thing now after we've- after you- you're frustrating Solas! Don't act distant now, I know you don't want to. I know you want to be there for me, but reality will get in the way of us always being together, obviously. Still you don't have to say it so harshly.” Ellana wiped off the blood now from his hand and heard in the distance a faint music or bell, but that was quickly forgotten when she noticed the look on Solas’s face. 

His eyes were locked on hers and determined to find something in her gaze. While his mouth kept parting and then closing as if to say something, but censoring himself at the last second. 

She was not used to seeing him so restrained. 

“I only want to see that my teachings have helped you. I didn't mean to imply that I would ever be unavailable to you Inquisitor.” 

Ellana's eyes closed and reopened in a slow blink as if to show how she was trying to collect herself from the sting of the title. 

“Don't call me that, don't make this complicated. I'm not just your Inquisitor. I don't want to be just your Inquisitor.” Ellana whispered the confession as she summoned her magic and helped seal his skin. 

His free hand came up to meet her neck and she shivered. 

There was a silence between them then which brought the bells back to the forefront of her mind. 

“Do you hear something?” She finally asked. 

“Yes the fortress alarms have been going off the past five minutes. Don't fret it's routine. Remember we discussed this at the last war room council.”

Lavellan was distracted momentarily by the way his lips moved and how the color of them now slightly bruised from their activities was rather enchanting. Still her ears picked up the last few words. 

“No. No. No. No. No. I definitely remember deciding that the alarm drills would go off in the middle of the day instead of the night so as not to wake up the civilians and ruin morale. It's close to sundown Solas.”

They shared a look of disbelief that quickly changed to worry as the alarms got louder and they both remembered that drills would only last a maximum of 5 minutes. That time had surpassed. 

As they both came to the conclusion that there was indeed an intruder everything happened in an instant. 

The washroom she saw in the distance now over her shoulder. They had moved out of it as quick as possible. Both of them were scrambling to find clothes and weapons. 

Solas was looking helpless as he hadn't officially moved into her chambers yet so his staff and whatnot were not in the vicinity. 

“Take mine Solas.” She smushed the barrel of her staff to his stomach and he forcibly refused it by pushing it away. 

She huffed as they did not have time for his stubbornness. 

“Dammit Solas you are the better mage, it would be wasted on me!” 

She shoved it back to him and he shoved it back to her just as easily. 

“Da’len you bring up a great point as to why you should have the staff. Stop being stubborn and take it. I am the better mage, which is exactly why I don't need it. Aside from that if Corypheus is here he will be after you, don't leave yourself defenseless.” 

“Solas- as logical as that may be I don't want you getting hurt. I, at least, have a dagger and the ability to summon a spirit blade. You don't have that skill you told me you never studied with Knight Enchanters.”   
She was getting progressively more aggressive with her shoves. The staff was now being slammed into him to the point where he lost his balance. 

Solas chewed his cheek and gently wrapped his hand around the staff's head only to give it back to her. 

“I don't have that skill you're right. I have many others that don't require a staff. I am completely capable of defending myself Da’len. Stop being so stubborn.”

She was sure smoke was steaming out of her at that moment with how fumed she was. 

She wrapped her hand around his on the staff. 

“If anyone is stubborn here it's you Hah’ren and considering how much time it took for me just to heal your hand I would rather your thin skin stayed as protected as possible. Now take the staff before I shove it in a place that won't let you leave without it.” 

Her forehead was practically pressed to his. She was so caught up in trying to be as intimidating as possible that she hadn't noticed truly how close they were until then. The proximity didn't change the fact that she stepped even closer just to keep on eye level with him. 

He huffed his breath too, clearly just as heaving mad as she was. Only he was smirking and staring at her lips. 

“I won't take it.” Solas said as his thumbpad rubbed against her knuckles. 

“Yes you will.” She pushed his thumb away with her own refusing to let him win by being distracted. 

She pushed the staff towards him again and he started pushing again giving it back to her. 

“No I won't.”

“Yes you will.” 

“Really he won't Ellana, he's as stubborn as you. Though he should take it if he knows what's good for him. You don't want to see her angry.”

“Exactly Solas listen to the wise man he knows what he's saying.” Ellana gestured to the cloaked figure standing just 5 feet away from them with his face hidden and his own hands leaning on his own staff. 

It took them both a few seconds to realize that the wise man was in fact the intruder they had been preparing for. 

Ellana let out a shriek and then ironically tried to pull the staff away from Solas now. She had this maternal instinct to protect him and she did feel rather defenseless like he had said she would be without her staff. 

It was doubly ironic that Solas wasn't giving the staff to her now. He was fighting with her to pull it to himself. He even used all of his strength now to steal it from her and point it at the strange man in the room. 

His free hand that hadn't taken the staff from her ushered her behind him with the similar motive of wanting to protect her instinctually. 

She hoped they would be alive long enough to argue with him about this later. 

“Explain yourself! Who are you and how did you get here!” 

The only reason Solas didn't automatically attack is because the cloaked figure didn't look to be in an attack stance. The stranger also didn't have on any sigils or markers of the soldiers in Corypheus’s army. However, the black cloak and elven physique had Solas believing that the man may be a spy specifically a certain Antivan Crow that he had come across in his journeys through the fade. 

If his memory served him correctly that Crow was known for smooth-talking his way past the enemies defenses rather than resorting to actual combat. Still Solas didn't like how easily the elf had got into the private room. Nor did he like how the man seemed to be stalking closer to Ellana. 

“Oh. I'm sorry. My apologies. Of course you deserve an explanation.” 

The accent on the man's voice was thick. Definitely Antivan, but not the same as the Crow Solas knew of from history. This accent was less natural more practiced and accustomed. It was clear the elf had lived in Antiva for a good part of his life, but was not born there. 

Solas wasn't used to coming across complete strangers. His grip on the staff and on Ellana tightened. He charged up his magic despite how Ellana seemed to be relaxing against him now. 

As the man slowly stepped forward Solas readied his spell. The only thing that stopped him now was Ellana's insistence. 

“Wait! Solas, don't!” 

She moved in front of his line of fire and put her hand up to the stranger so eager to touch him which made Solas unusually jealous. 

“Da’len you shouldn't touch him until we've found out who he is! Please back away from him!” 

The Inquisitor could hardly hear Solas past her racing thoughts. They were drowning him out as a flood of memories of a man with the same physique as the intruder came to her. The stranger even smelled the same as the memories. 

“Da’len? Da’len really? That's adorable. She is Vhenan to me.” 

The voice was familiar, but the pen name is what did her in. It couldn't be him. 

Her hand reached up to pull back the stranger’s hood and end the tension, but Solas stopped her by shoving her out of the way and the mystery man backed up and got into an attack stance to defend himself from Solas’ pointed staff. 

“Stay back Ellana! This man was reaching for a dagger!” Solas shouted, but a part of her wanted to defend the stranger. 

“What? Solas no don't hurt him he's-” 

“Sorry. I'm so sorry Ellana. I should have come sooner.” The stranger said as his one hand raised to touch her cheek and she backed up terrified that she recognized the voice and that the man knew her name, but she couldn't remember his.

“I know you from somewhere.” She mumbled from her spot on the ground. She wished her mind wasn't drawing a blank. 

Before he could respond, however, and undoubtedly clear the air between them Solas intervened. 

His fury and fear had drowned out her small confession. 

He summoned up an ice fist to knock the stranger about 10 feet away and onto his back. 

“Solas wait I know who he is!” 

Ellana begged, but Solas ignored her or was too in the moment to hear her past his agenda. 

The only thing he could hear were the thoughts in his head telling him to protect Ellana at all costs. 

Ellana got up from the ground, but not quick enough to stop the next attack. This time both the stranger and Solas threw magic at each other and both of them landed on opposite ends of the room. 

As Solas had been knocked back into a harder surface he was taking time to get back up. Enough time that the stranger felt he could come up to Ellana as if he was trying to reveal something. “Ellana you remember don't you?”

Before she could get close enough to respond Solas fade stepped into the stranger and brought him down to the ground with him. With Solas on top of the mystery elf now Ellana couldn't manage to control her emotions. She didn't know who she was supposed to be helping. She was conflicted because she knew she didn't want the stranger hurt, but she didn't want Solas hurt either. 

While Solas threw punches at the stranger and they wrestled with each other and no longer with their magic only their fists Ellana saw blood splatter on fabrics and over her rugs. She felt some hit her face at one point. 

It was too much to witness. It tore up her heart. 

“Solas! Please stop!” She begged with her voice so strained and defeated that it broke through the mental wall he had created in his blaze of fury. 

For that moment Solas’s guard was down and he did stop as she demanded because he could sense her hurt and that had been the one thing he was trying to prevent. He went weak seeing her in such a state. To know that he had brought her to tears again made him still, but it did not stop the stranger. 

The other elf took advantage of Solas’s momentary lapse and turned the tables on the situation. He used the distraction of Ellana to flip Solas onto his back and straddle him. This time he was throwing the punches at Solas’s jaw and cheek and even bits of his eye which had Ellana wailing in the corner. She was too fragile in that moment to act in a sensible way. She couldn't defend Solas because she couldn't hurt the stranger. She knew that with something deep in her core. The name was on the tip of her tongue, she just needed time to remember, but Solas didn't have time. 

She was lucky then that Dorian and Cassandra had managed to break into her room. Dorian breaking through the glass of her window while Cassandra broke down her bedroom door. 

Cassandra instantly coming to Ellana's side and lifting her up and away from the carnage to keep her out of harm's way while Dorian did what Ellana should have done minutes ago. Dorian froze the two wrestling elves in a motionless bubble. A forcefield of sorts that kept them trapped and frozen in place. 

The stranger's hood had finally dropped and with this new position and the fact that he was frozen Ellana could get a clear look at his features. 

The deep red hair, the crystal blue pale eyes, the freckles across the face and scars down the right eye all finally triggered her memory so when Dorian asked who the man was to Cassandra, Ellana could answer. 

“Mij'ahn...my brother.” Ellana whispered and then Dorian and Cassandra instantly broke up the battle of the two elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the long wait. As I mentioned various things got in the way. I do apologize. If anyone has any questions about the chapter or any comments/concerns please feel free to tell me. Your comments brighten up my day truly. Also I know this chapter was short but that's because I wanted a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me I already have most of the next chapter planned out. BTW I hope you guys know I'm free to talk to about anything. I love the idea of nerding out with you guys about Dragon Age so really no need to be shy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you all think, what you liked and/or didn't. I'd also love to know what you guys would like to see in future chapters. Also I should be posting this up to my fanfiction account tonguetiedandtwisted if you guys ever want to see a more pg13 version considering future chapters may get a little too explicit. Lastly I share this archive account with someone close to me so to make sure there is no confusion with who wrote what work I will specify and say I am author V and I wrote this and author S did not. I will also clarify if we do ever co-author a work.


End file.
